


YGO Vrains【全员】万圣节特辑

by AlaskaHB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaHB/pseuds/AlaskaHB
Summary: 2017年说明：全员的万圣节特辑。很多意义不明的段子。还是原作背景，只不过每个人多了一点点设定。吸血鬼作+狼人草薙+天使葵+恶魔晃+女巫别所+人造人豪哥+幽灵Specter+一群慌乐的普通人。伊格尼斯还是个AI，只不过是个被诅咒的AI。2019年补充说明：还是原作背景，主要情节发展与原作基本一致的人外AU，补充了二期角色。17年写时出现的错奶以及bug请无视。内容含黑色不幽默和弱智成分。全员向，无cp。





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
  
据Den City的Altered Species统计局显示，类人的非人生物比例大概占城市总人口的0.3%。  
当然这只是官方数据。未向官方申报真实物种身份的异种类人生物个体总数，保守估计应该也有三位数了。就像非法移民的黑户一样，这些家伙隐藏在城市的犄角旮旯。他们将自己伪装得和普通人类别无二致，谨小慎微地维持着低调的生活，躲避着官方的检查或追捕。  
不是说在还算靠谱和通融的政府部门备个案有哪里不好，而是有些物种……或者说有些物种的个体，即使没有背着违反人类法律的案底，在面对来自官方的特别关照的时候，依旧深感消受不起。  
  
比如那个正坐在高中教室里假装自己是平凡人类高中生的家伙，只在民政局里拥有着作为人类少年的资料档案，而在Altered Species统计局里是没有半点记录的。  
  
讲台上的历史老师在不务正业地往针对应试教育的历史教材内容里见缝插针地塞野史——比如他正讲着的有关中世纪教廷吸血鬼战争的各种趣闻。  
  
“啊呀呀，原来在中世纪吸血鬼是泛滥成灾的吗？可是为什么他们现在几乎绝种了哩？”Link Vrains爱好者岛直树同学对平日学校的文化课兴趣缺乏，不过对于历史老师塞的私货一向来者不拒。  
  
“藤木，你怎么看这事儿？”他扭过头问他低头不语的同桌：  
“Den City的Altered Species统计局里完全没有这个物种的个体档案唉，好像全国有登记的吸血鬼总数也不超过十个的吧？”

所以每一个已知吸血鬼都会像濒危动物一样被严密地保护起来。  
  
“喂！藤木，你有没有在听啊？”岛歪过脑袋探身去看身边的人，发现对方的眼睛是闭着的：  
“不是吧？又上课睡觉！你这人白天有清醒过吗？每天晚上都在干嘛……简直就是吸血鬼作息啊？”  
  
蓝发少年紧闭的双眼突然张开，两抹幽绿往横一打，瞬间投射在正扒在他脸侧张望的岛直树身上。  
  
“呜哇原来你是醒着的吗？！！”岛被吓了一跳，忍不住大叫出声，然后如往常一样被讲台上正口若悬河的老师警告了。  
  
“醒着的话我跟你说话你好歹吭一声啊！我以为你睡着了——”向老师道完歉，并保证不再扰乱课堂秩序后，岛坐下身，歪着脑袋小声冲他的同桌抱怨。  
  
“第一，中世纪的大屠杀是吸血鬼数量锐减的主要原因。第二，现代人类社会的丧葬方式和城市光污染都不利于吸血鬼的生存和繁衍。第三，没有哪个吸血鬼会希望人类像对待珍稀动物那样对待他们，所以他们宁可选择死亡或彻底避世也不愿被人类登记在案。”蓝发少年伸出手指，以清冷的声线干净利落地低声数了三点。  
  
“哎哎哎？什么？”岛没反应过来。  
  
“‘为什么在人类看来吸血鬼和中世纪比起来就像是绝种了一样’——我在回答你这个问题。”蓝发少年说。  
  
“哦哦哦——”岛直树大悟：“原来如此！藤木你——还是有点厉害的嘛，居然连这么偏门的东西都知道？”  
  
“如果你认真听课了，你会发现这是十分钟前刚刚讲过的内容。”藤木抱起胳膊，重新闭上了眼睛。  
  
“呃……哦……是吗？是这样啊？”岛哼哼唧唧地抓了抓脑袋。  
  
当然不是。  
人类要是能意识到他们对包括吸血鬼在内的其他物种所做的事情有多糟糕的话，就可以理解为什么大部分Altered Species都更喜欢避世了。  
可惜人类没这个觉悟。  
  
某逃脱了濒危物种名册记录的吸血鬼有些烦躁地用舌尖舔了舔藏在嘴唇下的尖锐犬齿。  
白天的时间真难熬。想吃草薙先生特制的血肠热狗。  
  
“喂，藤木，你的肚子刚才是不是在咕咕叫啊？是你吧？刚才是你吧！”  
  
忘记说了，人类对吸血鬼的噪声污染也是造成吸血鬼物种迅速灭亡的原因之一。  
  
“藤木？藤木？这次是真的睡着了吗？你还好吗？藤木？”  
  
人类在白天制造的各种城市噪音对急需睡眠的吸血鬼来说简直是毁灭性的大灾难。  
  
“你是饿了吗？中午一起吃饭吗？藤木，你有在听的，对不对？藤木？”  
  
藤木游作——白天忍耐力有限的十六岁吸血鬼高中生——再度睁开了他在黑暗中会泛荧光的碧绿色眼睛，冲尚不知自己正在谋杀濒危物种的岛·白天精力旺盛话多爆棚的十六岁人类高中生·直树——下了一个“你给我一觉睡到放学”的暗示。  
  
然后，他在同桌岛直树震天如雷的巨大鼾声噪音中，用放学前剩余的全部时间，顶着黑眼圈咒怨了一遍又一遍自己的失策。

2.  
  
草薙翔一喜欢念诗，特别是喜欢对着月亮念诗。  
  
“复仇的火焰灼焦了我心底的每一片安和的净土，  
令我月牙的微笑饱斥成满月般睚眦的愤怒——  
啊！我可怜可叹的幼弟啊！  
你何时才能再度在这银华之下，同我并肩而行——”  
  
——“草薙哥！！！”  
站在夜风中的十六岁高中生吸血鬼终于忍不住打断了某条狼冲着月亮没完没了的嗷嗷嗷啊嗷嗷嗷。  
“还有两天才到满月，今天能不能先回车里去把SOL的情报分析一下——”  
  
毛发蓬松、眼睛细长的暗色大狼收起望月时的凌厉视线，像一条超大号的哈士奇一样瞪大眼珠子愣了愣，然后伸出后腿的爪子挠了挠耳朵根部翘起的杂毛，嘴巴里呼噜呼噜地发出一串不明所以的咕哝声。  
  
“不用道歉，其实我也没有等很久。”少年轻描淡写摆摆手，率先转身往已经关门闭店的热狗车的方向走去。  
狼人伸出舌头吧嗒吧嗒舔了舔鼻子，迈着大步跟了上去。  
  
  
3.  
  
当年，草薙翔一初遇藤木游作，没能在第一时间认出少年是个吸血鬼。他狼人的鼻子在感冒的时候几乎就是个摆件，而他狼人的第六感在遇到不论是人类还是其他什么物种的幼崽的时候都会灵敏度下降超过80%。  
他当时的猜想是这个大冬天出门不穿大衣的“人类幼崽”大概是冻坏了，于是好心地将某个其实是饿晕了的吸血鬼少年拎进了自己的热狗车里。  
草薙翔一是在Altered Species统计局登记过的背景清白的狼人和Den City的“三好市民”，光明正大地在城市的广场上开着属于自己的热狗摊子。  
虽说感冒不会跨物种传染，同物种的顾客也不多，但为了维持本分的生意人形象，狼人身体抱恙的当天还是提早关了店门，结果在开着车回家的路上捡了一个他以为是人类的小吸血鬼。  
他把少年放在车子副驾座里，维持着人形，只抽出尾巴搭在少年身上。他今年的冬毛换得不理想，不如往年密实，但足够少年抱着取暖了。  
  
五分钟后，他的热狗车拐进某条狭窄僻静的街道的过程中失控撞了墙，原因是有人在他打方向盘的那一瞬间迷迷糊糊地矢口啃了他的尾巴。  
  
车头擦着墙体，车熄了火，他呲着牙、眼角噙着泪，一脸无语地看着坐在他副驾座上捧着他尾巴吮吸的少年。他想他大概是“嗷”地叫了挺大一声，因为少年的一只手下意识地捂住了冲他这一侧的耳朵。  
  
一秒钟后，少年睁开了尚未完全清明的绿色眼睛，盯着眼前毛茸茸的蓬松物件皱起眉头。  
  
“真难吃……”少年“呸呸”地吐着嘴里的毛。  
“一股狗味儿……”  
  
我不是狗！  
狼人望着少年嘴唇下的小尖牙和唇角上残留的血迹，开始考虑要不要把某个和他种族不共戴天的小东西直接踢下车去，还是将这个显然不在Den City的Altered Species统计局登记表上的新类别上交给国家（Den City没有记录在案的吸血鬼），好用赏金给自己买个今年冬天最新款的尾巴套儿。  
  
最后的最后，他用围裙包住他委屈兮兮的无辜尾巴，把热狗车停在路边上，给依旧饿得浑浑噩噩的少年煎了一根血肠热狗。  
  
时至今日，草薙翔一依旧在为自己的正确做法而深感庆幸。因为他捡到了他日后最好的也是唯一的搭档——仅以尾巴被咬秃了一块儿的微小代价。  
  
这世上短时间之内大概不会再出现比这更完美的事情了。  
——他每次将新煎好的热狗递给藤木游作的时候都忍不住这样想。

4.

“噗嗤——”狼人一口咖啡喷在电脑屏幕上。  
“怎么了，草薙哥？又被自己的毛团塞了喉咙？”游作偏头看一眼身边的搭档。  
“咳咳咳不是——”草薙咳嗽着摇头。他已经过了换毛的季节，用吸尘器也无法处理干净的满屋满身满地满嘴狼毫的噩梦时间早就结束了。  
“是这个——这个，财前兄妹在Alter Species统计局的登记记录……”

Den City类人非人物种的市民ID在表面上同普通市民的ID并无不同，只有监察和执法人员随身配备的ID验证记录仪能够在ID表面读出带有AS字样的特殊标识，以及物种的具体种类。这也是为了保障特殊群体在人类社会生活中的隐私权。如果属于特殊群体的本人不说，普通人类是无法得知其种族的。

所以在黑进Alter Species统计局的数据库之前，狼人和小吸血鬼只能凭借先天优越的感知能力，在面对真人时判断出财前家的兄妹是特异的物种，却无法明确那二人究竟是什么物种。

“草薙哥，你已经黑进去了？”游作啜了一口杯子里加过维C泡腾片的AB型血浆，单脚推一把转椅，凑到被狼人喷满了咖啡的电子屏幕前。

“财前晃，二十六岁，种族……恶魔。财前葵，十六岁，种族……天…使？咳嗯——”  
依靠着超强的自制力，游作成功做到了先咽下饮料再开始咳嗽，才避免了在铺满了棕褐色液体的可怜电子屏上再涂装一层ABC赤红色液体。

“所以他们不是亲兄妹。”他佯装淡定地给出结论。  
“槽点难道不应该是天使和恶魔两个对立的种族是怎么共处一室的吗？”狼人伸手搔搔脑袋。  
“不，草薙哥，你要是把那种事当做槽点的话，共处一室的你（狼人）和我（吸血鬼）又算是怎么回事。”  
“也对哦……”

重点应该是，世界上为什么会存在像财前晃这样工作认真勤恳负责、一本正经又正直可靠的恶魔，以及为什么会存在像财前葵这样平日里毫无亲和力的、在Link Vrains里挥舞着鞭子的抖S削血天使。

“为了保护妹妹而进化出了守护属性和责任心的恶魔，为了挣脱哥哥的束缚而堕落出了恶质属性和叛逆心的天使……吗？”  
这两个人，大概分别是恶魔中的天使和天使中的恶魔了。

“这在各自的种族里都算是‘失格’了吧？”近朱者赤近墨者黑，没有比这俩人更好的例子了。  
“有什么关系，只要他们自己觉得好不就好了？反正是他俩一起过人类一样的日子，又不是要娶上帝或是嫁给撒旦……”  
“也对，咳咳你不要拿嫁娶举例子，那听起来好怪……总之祝福他们在日常生活中不要出岔子吧，毕竟一旦有了问题可是会很麻烦的呢……”

5.

“兄长大人……真的十分对不起！”

此时此刻财前家的天使正在财前家恶魔的床边跟她“生病”卧床的哥哥道歉。

“都怪我自作主张要帮你准备洗澡水……要是像往常一样交给家里的机器人就好了……我也没多想，就按照平时自己的洗浴习惯弄的……”  
天使的洗澡水里惯例是要掺圣水的。

“没……关系……”  
财前晃挺尸在床，现了原形的翅膀一直在抽筋，被烧秃了一半的尾巴耷拉在床边，尾巴尖上的箭头形尾毛现在炸成了一团蒲公英。  
“不是……葵的错……”  
都怪他太不谨慎了，一听说妹妹贴心地亲自为他准备了晚餐和洗澡水，就光顾着暗自高兴了，进了浴室后衣服一脱想也不想地直接两脚踩进了浴缸……

其实，就凭葵习惯使用的洗澡水里圣水浓度是不能拿他这个成年恶魔的性命怎么样的——只是会令他短时间内轻度烧伤和中毒罢了。恶魔圣水中毒的症状和人类吃毒蘑菇中毒的症状差不多，除了头晕恶心之外还会产生幻觉。

他望着床边一脸愧疚的妹妹，努力忍着不告诉她，此时此刻，他在她头顶看到了三条金龙鱼正欢快地游来游去，其中一条的肚子底下还拖着一截五彩斑斓的屎。  
没关系，反正他已经不是第一次圣水中毒了，这种程度真的算轻的了。

“那个……兄长大人，你感觉好一点了吗？”财前葵问。  
哥哥的视线总是在她头顶上方的位置飘来飘去，弄得她非常不安，好几次以为是自己隐藏着的光环戴歪了（那玩意儿就算是隐藏了恶魔也能看得到）。  
“虽然你说放着不管一两个小时就会没事了，但我还是觉得很抱歉……要不然我唱几首歌给你听吧——”  
天使展开歌喉，开始发挥她天生自带却不常用的治愈系本领。

十分钟后，脸色惨白的财前晃的牙齿开始打颤，嘴角流血。

“怎么感觉好像情况越来越不好了？！兄长大人？！！”  
“葵酱，您刚才给您兄长大人唱的是恳请天父显灵驱散世间万恶的圣歌——”进屋送水的家庭机器人看了一眼家里的男主人，放下手中的托盘，拨打了AS专用急救电话。

6.

“我以为你还要再住个两三天才出院呢。”别所艾玛将一个装着黑色液体的小瓶子递给财前晃：  
“别告诉我又是为了工作。”

“缺勤太久对我在SOL的工作晋升非常不利。”前不久刚被降职过一次的恶魔科长将小瓶子塞进西装胸口的内袋。

“嗯？还想着继续调查十年前的Lost事件呢？”别所双手抱臂，将重心移到一条腿上。

“职位越高权限越大，可以做的事情就越多。能够保证葵在Link Vrains里的安全是一个很重要方面——当然，能触及到一些更远更深的事情也很关键。”

“果然是没有放弃调查啊。”别所假装意外地挑挑眉毛：  
“说真的，我现在越来越怀疑你的血统到底是怎么回事了。今天连恶魔都会伸张正义了，到了明天天使是不是就会毁灭世界了？”

“艾玛，这个玩笑不好笑。”一脸严肃的恶魔耿直地表达自己的立场。

“好吧，我道歉，你知道我是无心的。”别所歪着脑袋笑了笑：  
“不过呢，虽说你家那个在你心里永远长不大的小天使毁灭不了世界，但把你折腾掉半条命可是绰绰有余的。就算她被你惯得心大，你也不能跟着她一起心大吧。随着她年龄的增长，能力可是会越来越强的哦~这次没出大事故算你们走运啦，不过看你朝我要的魔药种类，估计还是被蜕掉了半层皮吧？”

“谢谢你的药，不过我的恢复情况就不劳你费心了，女巫。”财前晃不打算争辩什么，只是无可奈何地表达了感谢并轻轻摇了摇头。

“哎呀，身为一个恶魔你真是太正经太不可爱了，到底是谁跟我说的恶魔都是些甜言蜜语卑鄙无耻偷奸耍滑的家伙……嘛，算啦，认识你的时间也不短了，早该习惯你的逆种族属性了~看在是熟人的份儿上，那份魔药我给你打七折吧~”穿着紧身机车服的女巫调皮地打了个响指，指尖腾起的一串火星和烟雾中，一个后面有很多零的数字稍纵即逝。

“……”恶魔结舌。

“喂喂，你该不会以为那是我免费白送的吧？那份魔药花了我十八个小时的时间去熬制呢，有些材料还挺稀有的，要不是你是熟人我还舍不得用哩~”

“这个场合里你不讲人情只认钱的生意人本性倒是非常符合女巫传统……”财前晃掏出手机给女巫把费用转了过去。

“嗯嗯，谢谢夸奖~”别所艾玛继续歪头笑着，确认了钱已到账：  
“好啦，不和你聊了，再不放你回家休息，那位等你回家一起吃晚饭的小天使恐怕要追出来冲我高歌‘Pie Jesu’了~今天就告辞啦，我还得去城市广场的某狼人那里用新鲜血浆换收一批狼毛——要知道狼人毛这玩意儿可是季节性物资，过了这一季今年就没有了呢~用这些毛织出来的手套脖套尾巴套儿，今冬一定能卖好价钱。”

血浆这玩意儿普通大医院就有，为啥非要用自己的毛去换……  
计算能力一向很强的财前晃不解地思考道。  
另外，狼毛产品也一般只有狼人会去买……狼毛出在狼身上，这狼人的脑子怕不是傻的。  
紧接着，恶魔忽然想起来，自己好像前一阵子刚被女巫骗去了他那在和Playmaker决斗完登出时由于Flashback的缘故而不慎拗断的恶魔角角尖——那玩意儿可比狼毛贵一千倍。

然后，这女人一分钟前把以恶魔角为主要原料的恶魔回复魔药，以高价卖给了他。

财前晃望着机车女巫远去的身影，伸手扶住了还有些眩晕的脑袋。

葵，等我回家。  
——他想。

他需要赶紧看看葵那张能够治愈他心灵的面孔……  
不过圣歌治愈还是免了，他明天还得去上班，要不然这个月的工资都要扣完了。

即使是恶魔，也逃不掉社畜的命运啊。

7.  
  
在藤木游作刚将伊格尼斯骗进自己的决斗盘当做人质的那段时间里，整天都在谋划着重获自由之身的Ai不止一次跟黑客吸血鬼和狼人强调过自己的特殊性。  
  
“我可是一个带有诅咒之力的AI哦！如果不放我来去自由的话下场会超惨的哦！我的诅咒——可怕得我都不敢跟你们形容！会吓死你们的——所以不想被诅咒的话，就尽快解除我的锁定吧！！！”  
  
游作和草薙一开始并没有将Ai的话当一回事，直到他们开始解析它，发现了它的内部的确有很多科学解释不清的地方——至少从编码和程序运行的角度是无法解释得清楚的。  
  
“所以？”吸血鬼不以为然地支着下巴：“你的诅咒也可以咒得了狼人和吸血鬼？”  
“那当然了！这是源自于我制作者的诅咒，被诅咒的对象是不分种族的！”  
“游作，我认为你还是暂时将它放置在其他设备里比较好。总觉得你带着它和决斗盘乱走的话，有可能会遭遇什么飞来横祸……”狼人忧虑不安地说：“毕竟‘诅咒’这玩意儿可是能要命的东西，而且我们不是女巫或天使，既不能以毒攻毒又不能正面净化。”  
  
“那么如果我拒绝释放你并将你据为己有的话，你的诅咒能把作为你主人的我怎样？”游作看了看草薙，转回去继续问Ai。  
“你一定要知道吗？你确定你真的想知道吗？知道了的话你可能会整日整夜生活在绝望中哦~会绝望得寝食难安的哦~你再好好考虑一下，与其等我说完后你恐惧得难以忍受，不如干脆将我放——”  
“快说，否则不论是你的AI生涯还是诅咒携带者身份都将在下一分钟的程序崩溃声中终止。”吸血鬼眯起眼睛，瞳孔变成了一道竖线。  
  
“哇啊啊啊请不要随便终结一个都市怪谈传说好嘛！以AI的身份积累人类的怨气可是很辛苦的——”还是眼球的Ai在决斗盘里飞快旋转：  
“既然你一定要听，那就听好了啊！你可不要被吓到哦——千万不要被吓到哦！”它用力做了个大喘气：  
“把本AI装进决斗盘的人——决斗的时候——基本上生命值总要掉到1000以下才有机会翻盘——也就是说——每一次每一次，都会被对手打得遍体鳞伤惨不忍睹风中残烛哦！”  
  
“噗——”狼人一口咖啡习惯性贡献给了面前的显示屏。  
  
“怎么样！很可怕吧！”AI得意洋洋地嚷嚷道：“有没有吓得双腿颤抖哦——”  
“——就这样？”吸血鬼一脸不耐烦地挑眉。  
  
“就……”AI愣了愣，然后又转了转眼球：  
“还有还有！还有更可怕的！”它紧急补充道：  
“把本AI装进决斗盘的人——这辈子注孤生！找不到女朋友！一和女孩子说话就结巴！一想谈恋爱就要倒霉！怕了吧！怕了吧！这个诅咒超狠毒的！对不对！”  
  
“……”吸血鬼转身给正在咳嗽的狼人递了张纸。  
“草薙哥，晚饭的热狗我要血清芥辣口味。”  
“咳咳……好的，没问题，先等我擦干净显示屏……”  
  
“喂——！”附带诅咒的AI来回看了看两个无动于衷的人。  
“别装了，你们内心其实很慌的对吧！别以为能瞒得过本AI！本AI的诅咒可是依靠着人类的无知和恐惧才成长起来的超厉害的连天使遇到都要吓哭的诅——”  
“——哔！”  
  
吸血鬼面无表情地关掉了AI的扬声器。  
  
  
8.  
  
藤木游作侧过视线，偷看了一眼财前葵，然后将目光转回到自己左手腕的决斗盘上。  
  
“简而言之，那算是一种诅咒么？”他压低声音问自己决斗盘里的某AI。  
“嗯嗯，肯定没错，就是诅咒啦~”  
“和你一样的？”  
“怎么可能？！本AI携带的诅咒可是超超超——超厉害的！比贞子的录像带和在网路上流窜的那些能杀人的视频或病毒要厉害无数倍呢！至于她那种程度的……太不够看了！”  
“哦。”早已得知过Ai的诅咒内容的吸血鬼冷淡地忽略了它的废话：  
“她身上的是什么类型的诅咒？”  
“emmmmmmm……这个嘛……不知道呢~”  
果然是个百无一用的家伙。游作坠了一下嘴角。  
  
财前葵的精神状态很不好。她自认为的原因，是她没有听她那位恶魔兄长的话。  
恶魔的语言是有诅咒的能力的，只要恶魔将语言构成一种契约，那么违背契约的一方将会得到惩罚——表现形式就是以某种方式被诅咒。  
  
——“不要再去Link Vrains了。不要再继续你的偶像游戏了。”  
——“好的，兄长大人。”  
  
财前葵猜测，她的兄长一定是在这个约定里使用了契约的力量。  
  
“她的翅膀开始变黑了。”游作说。  
“唉？你看得到？她平时会把翅膀藏起来吧？”Ai问。  
“她的光感变弱了，而且她在Altered Species专卖网上浏览过天使和雪狮鹫专用的羽毛漂白剂……”  
草薙在那个网站上买过催毛营养素，所以吸血鬼少年对网站的网址有印象，当他看到财前葵在浏览那个网站的时候，不由地暗中多看了两眼。  
  
“会是因为财前晃吗？”游作捏着下巴开始思考。  
“很有可能哦~恶魔和天使是互相克制的种族呢。除了恶魔，能成功诅咒天使的家伙可不多见哩~”  
“没道理。”善于思考的吸血鬼皱起眉头。  
财前晃不像是会给自己的妹妹下诅咒的家伙……难道是无意为之的？  
如果真是那样，那位SOL的高管也未免太过疏忽了吧？  
  
此时此刻，某甚少疏忽也从未对妹妹使用过契约能力的SOL高管——正直又无辜的恶魔——被天使、吸血鬼和AI各自念叨过一遍的财前晃，伏在自己办公室的办公桌上，重重打了三个喷嚏。  
  
“啊！财前科长！您桌子旁边的盆栽突然……化脓死掉了？！？”  
“……”  
恶魔默默地看了一眼自己的下属职员，心想你该庆幸我刚才只是冲着盆栽而不是你打喷嚏。  
  
  
“听你刚才的话，除了恶魔外，还有少数种族可以给天使下诅咒？”游作问Ai。  
“活了上千年的怨念深重的大幽灵或许可以？”Ai回答说：“不过像Den City这么年轻的城市，上哪来的千年的妖怪千年的灵啊？嘁——”  
  
  
Link Vrains中的汉诺骑士总部，正在跟自家上司汇报工作的Specter突然打了个声响有点夸张的喷嚏。  
  
“你也会感冒？”背对着他站着的上司扭过脸来看他，表情略带吃惊。  
“并不会。”尴尬过后，Specter很快调整好状态，微微欠身：“灵体负载于Link Vrains或多或少还是会因跟不上补丁更新速度而出一些无关紧要的小问题。我会尽快修复的，劳您费心了。”  
  
大幽灵将自己的失常行为归咎于怨气值的飙升。  
  
汇报完了工作，Specter径直离开了汉诺的指挥室，一溜烟跑去了决斗领袖官网查看官方商品消息。  
无法在真实世界买到活人使用的Blue Angel周边产品已经很怨念了！如果连Link Vrains首发的网络虚拟产品都抢不到的话，他的怨气可能真的会咒死人的哇！  
  
不行。今天一定要抢到……  
Blue Angel主题的限量版电子打call棒！带纯白小翅膀的那种！  
万一抢不到的话……那就让Blue Angel暗堕成黑色的Dark Angel！诅咒那群跟他抢打call棒的！让他们的棒棒都白买吧！呵呵~  
  
  
9.  
  
“这家伙的人设怎么又崩了？”  
小吸血鬼一边吃着血肠热狗一边和狼人并肩站在热狗车外看广场大屏幕里的Link Vrains决斗。  
  
他口中的“那家伙”指的是正在和Genome苦战中的GO鬼冢。  
  
“没办法吧，人造人就是个拼设定的存在啊。这个人设不好使了就换个人设，挺正常的。”狼人耸肩。  
  
按照Altered Species保护法的规定，类人非人异种生物个体的物种种类对外都是保密的。大部分异种生物为了方便生活和生存，并不喜欢让人类知道自己的种族。当然也有少数家伙不介意公开自己的种族身份——比如像鬼冢豪这样的，甚至会将他人造人的身份当做一种炒作手段。  
  
对此做法，狼人和吸血鬼一致表示理解。鬼冢赚钱不易，想怎样利用自己的身份是他的自由。  
  
只是……没想到他是个人设狂魔吧……  
  
“其实也不难懂的，人造人从一开始就是没有人格和人性之类的东西存在的，能不断学习并长成人畜无害的家伙也算相当不容易了，想想历史上最有名的的人造人弗兰肯斯坦……应该说鬼冢现在成为了一个能被很多人类喜欢的家伙，要得益于他成长的环境吧？那个环境里一定有非常善良又乐观的人引导着他，让他从零点开始就打好了一个与人为善的人设基础，并且现在依旧有很多人真心喜欢和支持着他。”  
“但是这家伙后天的人设……槽点略多啊！”听完草薙的话，AI已经开始忍不住叽叽哇哇地吐槽了。  
  
不论是Go鬼冢还是Dark鬼冢还是那头……操着鬼冢嗓音的Go鬼冢熊……  
  
“这家伙的代入感不错。”  
事后，游作如是评论了一下关于鬼冢假扮汉诺骑士以及假扮自己的事情，以示对鬼冢演技的尊敬……再怎么说，每天都守着一个演技臭到家的AI，时间久了看其他不管谁的演技都能更顺眼一点吧。  
“人家觉得Playmaker大人倒是可以学学鬼冢ver的Playmaker呢，那个宛如反派的笑容有点带感唉~”被诅咒的Ai近期似乎沉迷于一个反派的梦想。  
“哈哈，还是算了吧。”狼人将视频录像定格在鬼冢ver的Playmaker的“一群苍蝇”发言的笑颜上，然后盯着电子屏幕努力憋笑了足足有一分钟。  
  
“我觉得对于SOL来说我们已经是反派了。”话说SOL的数据库被盗了，北村那家伙居然还在部长的位置上面，看来SOL内部是真没人了吧。  
“有点好奇鬼冢还有多少人设啊……”Ai砸吧了砸吧嘴巴。  
  
Ai对人造人的好奇并不稀奇。因为从某种程度上来说，也是被人造出来的、拥有自我意识并不断学习人类知识的伊格尼斯，和人造人是有很大程度的相似的。  
最大的不同，大概便是人造人的人设会越来越丰富，演技也越来越上道，而某个被诅咒的AI的演技……估计是翻新了程序也救不了的吧。  
  
“大家下次想看Go鬼冢的什么Link Vrains形象呢？”人造豪坐在孤儿院的一群小豆丁中间，哈哈笑着把扒在他脑袋后面的小鬼捞过来兜到身前。  
“真的什么样的设定都可以的吗？”  
“那是当然的了！Link Vrains的英雄Go鬼冢说话算话！”  
“那么……”  
“——第三十六届Go鬼冢Link Vrains人设投票，现在开始！”  
  
人造豪的经纪人和孤儿院老师微笑着看着小孩们把一堆写有诸如“刚鬼”、“水泡侠”、“栗子球”等歪歪扭扭字迹的纸片丢进了投票箱。  
  
然后，在唱票结束后，两个成年人类和一个人造人，盯着小黑板上票数最多的“Blue Angel”，在孤儿院孩子们欢快的掌声中，陷入了沉默。

10.  
“啊，那位小哥又来买热狗了！游作啊，你要不要先回避一下。”草薙放下手中的热狗夹子，招呼坐在车外公共桌位上的吸血鬼少年赶紧进车。  
游作二话没说，快速地合上了笔记本电脑，起身从车后进入了热狗车里。  
草薙翔一认识一些生活在Den City中的狼人，他们偶尔会来光顾草薙的摊位。狼人比普通人类敏锐得多，他们很有可能会识破游作的吸血鬼身份，所以每当草薙察觉到同类接近时，都会提醒游作暂时躲进车内。  
“油腻的热狗味会掩盖你身上的味道，让狼人的鼻子也发现不了你。”  
“……然而我已经被彻底熏成了热狗味了吧，第二天上学时会被同桌的同学盯着流口水的。”“啊哈哈你的同学的胃口真好啊~”  
“请不要避重就轻，草薙哥……还有，我想问，我身上本来的味道是怎么样的？”  
“嗯……这个嘛，该怎么形容呢？在狼人闻起来……就像吃血肠长大的毛茸茸的小仓鼠的味道吧！”  
“……”  
“哈哈哈游作你那是什么表情——”

这座城市里生活的有登记的狼人数量为27，而实际数量大概要比登记数量多两倍。迄今为止每星期会至少光顾一次热狗摊的狼人数量为5，都是草薙认识的家伙。好在狼人活动范围都相对固定，并且学校里是没有狼人的，擅长隐藏的小吸血鬼总是能很完美地避开除草薙外的其他狼人——要知道狼人是唯一有可能识破他真身的物种，一旦被发现了，他的“低调生活”就到头了——至于他当年和草薙的相遇……还真不是单纯的意外——他只是饿晕在了去找“Lost事件相关人员Unnamed”的路上，并且他很清楚Unnamed的底细，比如此人真名是草薙翔一，是有登记记录的“三好市民”，还是个和他种族不共戴天的狼人。用草薙的话来说，游作的行为就是“相当胆大妄为地将自己暴露给了敌对种族，简直是太过冒险了！”然后被游作以“身上只有哈士奇味没有血腥味的狼人，一定不会是什么乱来的家伙”给堵了回去。  
当然，那之后不久吸血鬼就默默收回了他对草薙翔一的评价。犬科动物没有不乱来的，只不过有些狼人擅于隐藏自己身上的血腥味罢了——比如草薙翔一——当然这都是后话。

游作进到热狗车中，躲进顾客视线的死角里坐好，重新打开笔记本电脑。  
“是熟人？”  
他瞟了一眼草薙，发现对方脸上的表情不似面对狼人顾客时那般轻松，竟隐隐透着一丝紧张。  
“难道说现在来的不是那五只长毛的家伙里的任何一个？”  
他知道客人尚未走近，于是低声问道。  
“不，不是他们。是我早些时候跟你讲过的那个住在海边悬崖上的小哥，他顺着悬崖上的步行道下到海边来买过热狗。你当时在忙，没有注意到。他后来又来过几次。”草薙没有看向游作的方向，只是低头煎热狗。  
“他也是狼人？”游作挑眉。  
“不，是比狼人更棘手的存在——对你和我而言都是。之前没有注意到，后来倒是他自己说出来的，我冷汗都流下来了……总之一会儿你听他说话就知道啦……真该庆幸他第一次来光顾的时候路过你身边时都没发现你的身份——啊，来了……下午好！今天想点些什么呢？要不要试试看最新推出的芝士热狗啊？”

“您好，狼人先生。”一个声线偏低的男声从热狗车贩售窗口外传进来——是个很容易博人好感的声音，语气温和，彬彬有礼。但是，小吸血鬼注意到了，这么人畜无害的声音，竟让狼人后背僵硬，线条绷得笔直，如果他的尾巴露在外面，肯定是狼毫直竖的炸毛警戒状态。

“谢谢您的推荐，不过……我想今天还是普通的热狗套餐就好……对，就是配薯条和咖啡的那种。”声音的主人不疾不徐地点着餐，听起来似乎心情相当不错。  
“啊，好的，请稍等！”草薙将热狗面包铺在铁盘上，之后熟练地拿起薯条铲去挖吸油纸上堆起的新炸出的薯条。  
在角落的座位里保持安静的游作偏头看着草薙——他留意到热狗贩子做过千百遍的行云流水的动作中带着一丝几不可查的延迟感，就像在慎重考虑着这一包薯条是多装一些好还是少装两根更妥。

“啊，对了，差点忘记问您了——”热狗车外只闻其声不见其人的客人在等待期间开始同热狗贩子攀谈：“不知道上次我跟您说的事情，您考虑得怎么样了？”

草薙手里的薯条铲一抖，几根长长的薯条掉了出来。装薯条的纸盒才填满了一半，他只好又铲了一次。  
“那件事嘛……”他干笑了两声：  
“你觉得，我一个狼人信天主教……不会很奇怪吗？”  
“怎么会呢？天父是万有的创造者、罪恶的审判者、选民的拯救者和万理的启示者。信或不信，他就在此处。您看不见天父的面，但他接纳和保护所有地上的子民——只要您愿虔诚向他伸出手。”

藏在热狗车里偷听热狗贩子和顾客对话的吸血鬼抬了抬眉毛。  
——草薙哥摇摇尾巴冲上帝伸出他的爪子？想想那个“乖狗求握手”的画面，简直不忍直视。

所以草薙哥说的这位新的常客是一位天主教信徒？  
不，如果只是信教者的话，草薙哥是不会那么紧张的，难不成——

“哎呀呀，神父小哥，你这是在为难我嘛~”狼人一脸苦笑着打了个哈哈：  
“我生来就是这种天使都没法净化的生物啦，念诵经句对我的喉咙来说等同吃下一整只三倍变态辣热狗哦~”  
“我之前也同您说过，”那人也不急，声音里仍是带着沉稳和一丝愉悦：“信仰是一种精神，而行为只是对自己所怀精神的自我证明。比起行为上的形式主义，我认为精神层面的务实更为重要。当您的信念升格为信仰，您便已经超脱在诵读圣经和祷告的行为之上，以精神的核心去企及天父的领域，完成自己的赎罪。在那个层面上，人类同所有的生物一样，将抛弃虚荣与傲慢；任何物种之间本真的精神互相连接、彼此相交，而不是建立在虚假的网络数据和社交媒体的基础上。生命最原始的呼吸与搏动才是最真实的，在此基础上不分种族，万物平等。”

“哇……”草薙一边给热狗挤番茄酱，一边吃惊地感叹道：“居然将祷告之类的行为等同于形式主义啊……真没想到你是这样……与众不同的神父！”  
话外音是“你这个论调你家天父知道不？”保持偷听状态的吸血鬼在内心中补充道。

“我的信仰的确与您和大部分人类所理解的普遍意义上的天主教教义有些区别。”那人继续笑着说，语气很是轻松：“至少我的‘同行’不会发展狼人成为教友的，您说是吗？”

“是啊，所以我觉得您同行的坚持一定是有道理的吧？来，客人，这是你要的热狗套餐，请拿好。”狼人麻利地将食物打包进带着logo的牛皮纸袋，把袋子递了出去。  
对方似乎是停顿了一下，然后接过包装袋，将纸币递给草薙。  
游作注意到狼人在收钱的时候手腕有点抖。  
“放心，不会碰到您的。”看不见脸的神父说道：“其实碰到了也不会怎样——如果神职人员没有抱着守护之心吟唱圣经中的相关章节的话，您可以像碰触普通人类一样碰触我而不会受到伤害。”  
“啊哈哈，居然让客人你发现了……说真的我的确是在害怕啦，就像耗子见到猫一样，天性如此，心理恐惧没法克服的啦~”草薙继续打哈哈：“不过作为我的客人，我是真心感谢你的惠顾的哦~欢迎下次再来！”

“啊，那是自然。谢谢您美味的热狗。”纸袋被折叠的响声中，神父抬脚准备离开，突然又像是想起了什么似的停下了脚步。  
听力极佳的吸血鬼听到神父转过身来，冲热狗车的方向加了两句话：

“狼人先生，代我向您年轻的吸血鬼朋友问好，顺便帮我问问他是否对聆听天父的教诲有兴趣吧？请放心，他的身份我不会告诉任何人的。一个信教者的承诺还是值得您的信任的。那么，下周再见~”

神父走远后，狼人终于松了口气。他转头去看坐在热狗车角落里抱着电脑的吸血鬼高中生。  
“没想到他还记得你啊……离他第一次买热狗也过去些时日了……他不仅是记得，而且还识破了你的吸血鬼身份……只是他当时没点破而已吧？”草薙挠了挠头：“神职人员的信用一向都不错，所以如果他承诺不暴露你身份的话……事情也许还不算太麻烦？游作你以后就像今天这样回避他就好。”  
“他知道我在这里。”吸血鬼黑着脸说道：“我讨厌他。”  
“没毛病。如果你跟我说你喜欢他我反而会比较吃惊……啊，不过对于游作你来说会明确表示讨厌一个人……也是挺少有的呢。看来是非同一般的讨厌了。”狼人耸了耸肩。  
“跟讨厌普通的神职人员不一样。”吸血鬼补充。

普通神职人员只会令吸血鬼本能地想要躲开——就像狼人所言，是类同“老鼠见到猫就跑”的趋利避害之心在起作用。  
但是……不知道为什么，游作觉得，这个来买热狗的年轻神父反倒是那只“老鼠”。  
——是只令他想要尽快抓住然后往死里打的、会引起他生理性厌恶的“老鼠”。

11.

很久之后——当游作知道这“老鼠”——或者说这人就是Revolver了之后，他渴望将神父脚底下那块冲浪板换成粘鼠板的欲望空前强烈。

“我以为你是回归论者？”大眼瞪小眼——不是，大眼瞪面具。  
“谁跟你说回归论者一定要是无神论者？”当时跟你讲“盗火”的故事的时候，你还没有被枪管龙那针对暗属性生物的紫外线杀伤弹打到神志不清呢好么。  
“你……你是神父的话，怎么能对Blue Angel下手？她是货真价实的天使吧！”没见过这种神父，连你家上帝的天使都坑啊？  
“对她动手的不是我，是汉诺的亡灵——这是他自动请愿领的任务，我也不便过多干涉下属的个人爱好。”汉诺骑士里有很多Blue Angel的粉丝，他们对她可都是真爱：“还有，她只是个天使而已，在我眼中她和其他人类并无区别。”  
“你这家伙……”信的到底是哪家的天父。  
“我说过吧，我的信仰与大部分人所理解的普遍意义上的天主教教义有些区别……”信的当然是自家的天父了。

吸血鬼至此才终于搞明白，别家天主教的信徒管上帝叫爹，而这个脑子有坑的神父，管他爹叫上帝。

12.

“万圣节？”Revolver望着面前的辅佐官Specter，默默在面具后面抖了抖嘴角：  
“不会是因为Blue Angel有什么特别企划才跟我提假期的吧……”  
“不是的——Revolver大人，我——”大幽灵严谨肃穆的外表瞬间出现了一丝裂痕。  
“不用解释了，我知道不是你的主意。Specter，你是个即使牺牲了自己的忌日假期也要加班工作的负责任的下属，当然不会因为区区一个万圣节时Blue Angel的特别活动就跟我请假。”Revolver背过脸去冲指挥室的斜上方45°角眯了眯眼睛：  
“但是汉诺骑士里有大批Blue Angel的粉丝，是这样吧？”

“感谢您对我本人的正面评价以及对下属们的理解。”幽灵恭敬地深鞠一躬：“其实最主要的考量还是万圣节当天的Link Vrains会变得相当混乱，属下不认为谨慎如Playmaker会在公开场合主动抛头露面，过多的登陆人数也会给汉诺的搜寻工作带来很多麻烦。虽然属下提出了趁乱骚扰Link Vrains登陆者以引出Playmaker的方案，但遭到了Vira大人和Faust大人的反对。”  
“他们应该是考虑到了Link Vrains过载情况下出动大批汉诺骑士的效率低下问题，可以理解。”不，他们其实只是想过万圣节而已吧！别以为他不知道！Genome博士已经告诉他了，那俩人给整个汉诺领导层的每个人都买了奇异的服装和南瓜——Revolver在面具后面忍不住想翻白眼——过什么万圣节！他宁可加班！

“事实上……”Specter抬起双眼，小心注视着自家上司的反应：“Vira大人和Faust大人不止一次提起过，您平日的工作太过辛苦了，适当的休息是十分必要的……”

不，我一点都不累！你们不要管我——你们自己去过节就好！  
——Revolver警惕。

“Vira大人在询问过鸿上博士后，博士对他们的提议也表示了赞同，博士已经从Vira大人购买的虚拟装扮里面挑了一件大主教长袍……”

什么？我父亲他怎么可能会同意那么奇怪的事情！  
——Revolver，震惊。

“所以Vira大人正和Faust大人一起来您这边，想跟您讨论一下一会儿万圣节的游行穿什么样的服装。Revolver大人对服装有偏好吗？巫师？狼人？还是——”

等一下，你们就不能尊重一下我的宗教信仰吗？！！  
——Re·神父·volver，愤然。

“啊，Vira大人好像已经到了。”

什么？这么快？  
——Revolver，后退。

“Revolver大人，看样子Specter已经和您说了吧，万圣节的线上游行，您想装扮成什么形象？Faust、Genome和我已经挑走了魔鬼、疯狂科学家和僵尸，您看剩下的这套吸血鬼的服装怎么样？”

等等啊！为什么我父亲可以有大主教的选项而我只能扮成吸血鬼——不对，我什么角色都不想扮好么！  
——Revolver，继续后退。

“Vira，我是个神父……我只要做神父就好。”  
“一年三百六四天做神父，只有今天——只有今天一天，做吸血鬼吧，Revolver大人？”  
Vira手持吸血鬼套装光速接近。

——Specter你就不打算说点什么么？！  
——对不起，Revolver大人，在这件事上属下恐怕爱莫能助。  
——……  
——您想开一点吧，您小时候除了衬衫以外的衣服不都是Vira大人在负责吗？就当是她给您又添了一件新衣服吧——

“对不起，Vira，我不能背叛我的信仰！”  
——Revolver，紧急下线。

“啊，Revolver大人——”Vira望着汉诺首领消失的地方，无奈地摇了摇头：  
“我去线下找他吧。Den City也有线下游行呢。刚才辛苦你了，Specter。”  
“哪里的话，想方设法让加班成瘾的Revolver大人在工作之余放松心情的您才是真的辛苦。那么，恕我先行告辞。”  
Blue Angel的特别企划还有七分钟开始，大幽灵决定先去找到他的电子打call棒。

13.

“小哥你今天的脸色似乎不是很好的样子？”草薙望着站在他热狗车前的神父，心里盘算着这人要是开始宗教传销了该怎么办；刚吃了一半热狗结果被迫缩进他热狗车角落里的游作已经在用吸血鬼的视线隔空发射怨念波动了。

“我很好，谢谢您的关心。”年轻的神父笑得有点勉强。  
“那就来根热狗压压惊吧~今天有新推出的万圣节应景口味——血肠南瓜爆浆芝士热狗哦！”狼人从善如流。  
“谢谢您的推荐，不过……我想今天还是普通的热狗套餐就好……对，就是配薯条和咖啡的那种。”  
“好咧，老规矩是吧，请稍等~”狼人转过身，忽然发现角落里的吸血鬼正催眠一只路过的蟑螂并命令蟑螂自己钻进一会儿将要卖给神父的热狗面包里去。他赶紧糊掉蟑螂一脚踩扁，并冲某高中生递过去一个“你行行好吧卫生合格执照很难拿的啊”的无奈眼神。

为了躲下线的Vira，登出了Link Vrains的Revolver一口气从海边跑到了市中心广场。到了广场才想起来自己没吃晚饭，然后抬头就看到了久违的热狗车。  
“客人你今晚不参加什么活动吗？”草薙一边准备热狗一边开始闲聊，期待着对方不要在此期间想起跟他传销。  
“目前没有计划。不过如果有登门拜访的小狼人或者小吸血鬼的话，我会准备好糖果的。”神父漫不经心地回答。  
“没有活动计划，不妨在广场上参加万圣节游行——我想应该快要开始了。”草薙指了指刚从热狗车前路过的盛装的女巫。  
“我想还是算了吧。”神父说：“‘他们’是不会喜欢作为神父的我的。”  
“不要说的那么绝对嘛——他们大部分只是普通的人类而已；就算不是，你不说的话也没人知道你是神父啊。客人你之前也说过的吧，万众平等——其实比起Link Vrains里的活动——”狼人指了指广场大屏幕里正在进行决斗秀的蓝天使和人造豪：“——我也是喜欢现实世界里的游行更多一点呢~现实中的虚假和真实都是真实，不论是狼人、吸血鬼、神父还是人类，在万圣节的今晚，都可以成为任何自己想成为的东西，对吧？”话间，草薙的眼睛不自觉地往热狗车的角落里瞥了一眼。  
“您说的非常有道理，我受教了。”年轻的神父谦恭地笑着点了点头。  
“来，这是客人你的热狗，请拿好~”狼人将牛皮纸袋递给对方。  
神父付钱后接过纸袋，转身离开之前，伸手掏了掏衬衣胸口的口袋，摸出了一块牛血软糖，放在热狗车窗口的台子上。

“糖我已经给过了，所以今晚就请不要捣乱了哦。”他眼睛看着狼人，声音却提高了一些，似是冲着某个热狗车内角落里的谁说道。

“万圣节快乐。”  
“万圣节快乐~”

狼人冲走远的人挥了挥手，转过头就看到了角落里吸血鬼正一脸嫌弃地盯着热狗车台子上的糖块儿看。

“惹人厌的‘老鼠’……”  
——早晚把他拍进对面的墙里去！  
吸血鬼开始认真地思考着这样做的可行性。

【TBC】

Lofter来的可以转回Lofter继续看后面了


	2. YGO Vrains【全员】万圣节特辑（下）

14.

什么“惹人厌的老鼠”？！这人明明就是他藤木游作苦寻十年的“月光小蝙蝠”！  
对了，“月光蝙蝠”是吸血鬼才会用的比喻，人类类似的说法大概是“贵人”，引申发散一下就是“改变命运、给予勇气的重要之人”……

神父对所有异种类人生物的习性和文化都非常了解，所以急迫的小吸血鬼情不自禁地说出那个词之后，年轻的神父立刻把本就阴沉的脸板成了庄严肃穆的黑色圣经封面。  
“藤木游作，我没你想得那么善人。”鸿上了见站在他父亲的床边，冲仓鼠一样瞪着圆圆大眼睛全身心贯注望他的小吸血鬼喑声道。

靠鼻子读空气的狼人打了个不安的喷嚏。  
“看出来了……是和‘善人’这词不太搭边——”  
其实草薙翔一想用的词是“穷凶极恶”，但他不想冒险激怒对方。一来鸿上圣病床床头上那个十字架是货真价实的教廷古董，哪怕是碰一下都能让他瞬间谢顶；二来他不确定汉诺骑士的首领大人手里那把枪装的是不是银弹。银对暗属性生物伤害很大，一旦进入体内很难取出。他有个狼人朋友曾不幸挨过非法盗猎者的银弹，虽然命好没伤到心脏，却被肾结石困扰了很多年。

藤木游作萤绿色的眼睛一眨不眨。他并不知道自己正在无意识地冲对方拼命地下“我想跟你好好谈谈所以我们别打了别打了真的别打了”的暗示——可鸿上了见，能感觉得出来。  
显然未成年吸血鬼对自己能力的控制还算不上纯熟——大概是由于无人指导且不常用的缘故。对神父来说绿眼小鬼那源源不断的暗示就像冲他泼洒绿豆雨，豆粒打在脸上噼啪作响，要不是克制力超常，他早就一瓶圣水回敬过去了。

“你说自己不是善人，可你十年前救了我。”吸血鬼说。  
“从结果上来讲是这样，但我为自己的所作所为后悔了。”恶役神父道。

嘴上说着后悔却从不忏悔，因为就算重来一次还是会那样做——他自己在心底自嘲般补充了一句——当然这事儿他会烂在肚里，谁都别想知道。

“后悔？为什么？”藤木游作问，同时随着神父后移的目光望向躺在病床里的鸿上圣——也就是真正该为Lost事件负责的主谋。

Link Vrains里刚刚结束的决斗以平局收场，吸血鬼和狼人破门而入时，鸿上圣已经死了。罪魁祸首脑门正中有个弹孔，鸿上了见手上的左轮手枪还冒着青烟。草薙和游作老远就闻到一股泡过牛奶浴的木乃伊一样的新鲜又诡异的尸体味儿，对现场的情况左思右想也只能处于“对方不解释就一知半解的”状态。谢天谢地，沉湎于丧父之痛的神父此时此刻似乎没心情布道，说话不像往日那般装逼兜圈子。

“释放你们，只是一时缓解我内心中的负罪感，而其后的代价令我追悔莫及。因为Lost事件的败露，SOL将我的父亲秘密扣押了起来；他在封闭实验室里完成了后续研究、根据已有数据成功创造了伊格尼斯。为了封口，SOL对他注射了丧尸病毒。他的助手们被通知去接人，等接回家发现昏迷的父亲身体开始异变时，想注射血清已经来不及了。”

“我的老天爷，SOL有那种威力堪比核武、禁级赶超毒品的稀罕东西？你确定是丧尸病毒不是僵尸病毒吗？”被诅咒的黑紫色AI从决斗盘里探出半个身子，不管不顾地吐槽：  
“这年头把丧尸病毒往人堆里乱扔，SOL是嫌事闹得不够大？照这势头根本不用我们伊格尼斯的诅咒之力出手，你们人类就把自己折腾灭绝了嘛！”

“所以你果然是打算毁灭人类的，伊格尼斯！”  
“我不是我没有！大哥啊你不要听人说话断章取义好不好！！！”  
“Ai！安静！”

为了防止话题发展成无意义争吵，藤木游作不得不开口警告了他决斗盘里的话唠伊格尼斯。

不过被诅咒的AI有一句说得没错，SOL的做法实在匪夷所思。丧尸和僵尸不是同一类生物，虽然都是靠吃活物生存的行尸走肉，但僵尸是死者被诅咒后变成的东西，更接近尸体。它们身上带的尸毒是一种慢性毒物，积累到一定量后能杀死活物。僵尸腐烂速度很快，圈定在一个范围内放着不管，过一段时间就尘归尘土归土了；丧尸则不然，它们是未完全死亡的人类，腐败速度极慢，有些甚至还保留有简单的思考能力。它们的尸毒无法毒杀活物，却会把其他生物变成丧尸。丧尸的转化和传播速度奇快，中世纪时曾引发了导致一些城邦甚至国家灭亡的大灾难。SOL给人注射丧尸病毒再送回来，分明是想借机把过去参与过Lost事件的所有和鸿上圣关系不错的研究者都“谋杀”掉；就算迫害不成功，对那些研究员也是种震慑和警告。

不过，从结果来看一切都适得其反就是了。SOL的极端手段将鸿上圣的儿子和他生前的助手们逼上了另一个极端。十一岁小孩擦干眼泪说SOL你们一定要和我一起下地狱，旁边三位助手也二话不说从老实巴交的研究员转职成了宛如恐怖分子的打牌黑客。当然他们本质上还是群坚持人本位的高知，在网络上搞事情难免牵连普通民众，时常良心不安。于是十三岁的鸿上了见翻出一本圣经说那我们来祷告吧。人嘛，总得有个可以倾诉排遣内心郁结的渠道，要不然你都不知道自己是从什么时候开始失心疯的。

“Revolver，你的意思是，鸿上圣因为SOL的暗算……变成了丧尸？”藤木游作皱着眉头扫了一眼鸿上圣尸首上的弹孔：  
“那我们在Link Vrains里见到的是……？”

“不用怀疑，Vrains里的是我父亲。”鸿上了见回答：“当年，SOL将父亲释放出来时，丧尸病毒虽然蔓延了他的身体，却还未来得及侵蚀他的大脑。在三骑士的帮助下，我争分夺秒在我父亲的身体完全丧尸化之前，将他的意识数据连接进了网络里。即使这具肉身变成了丧尸，现实中的生物病毒也无法消灭父亲停留在网络中的意识。只要这具身体还活着，父亲的意识便可停留在网络中。”

只是再也不能在现实中清醒过来而已。意识回到丧尸化的躯体，理智很快便会消失殆尽。

“那么刚才小游作和你在Vrains里决斗的时候，鸿上博士他……发生了什么？”  
“他用自己的意识数据作为素材帮助我重构了我的虚拟形象程序和数据风暴的运行规则，助我完成了Storm Access后消逝了。”  
这一次，神父好好回答了Ai的疑问，同时凝重地越过肩膀回望着床榻上皮肤青白的遗骸：  
“留下的肉身只是毫无思考能力的行尸罢了，离开前亲自了结一切是我的责任。”

“哦……”伊格尼斯耸了耸肩膀，不知道是不是该对此表示遗憾。  
空气同鸿上了见的面色一样变得凝重窒息。没人开口提“节哀”，因为现在的情况着实有点复杂。这间屋子里的所有生物无不希望鸿上圣活着——不论是出于哪种理由。狼人吃惊过后沮丧溢于言表，在见过Vrains内的鸿上博士后，他本以为自己有机会当面啃对方一口替他弟弟报个仇什么的——他在半路上都想好要先咬那里再咬哪里了。现在可好，别说嘬对方大腿骨了，他连碰都没法再碰那具有毒的尸体一下——谁知道会不会得狂犬病。

“你说你要离开？你去哪里？”藤木游作问鸿上了见：“汉诺塔还——”  
“就是要回去汉诺塔，我的同伴都在那边。”神父打断了对方：“怎么，你还是坚持要阻止我么？”

他话音刚落，对面的“吸血鬼暗示绿豆雨”顷刻间变成了“抹茶泥石流”。

奈何鸿上了见是走正规程序研习祝圣出身的货真价实的神父（虽然信仰方式和信仰对象有很大问题），对暗属性生物的特殊能力是免疫的，所以无计可施的小吸血鬼只能选择决斗来解决一切。在藤木游作抬起胳膊上的决斗盘打算跟着鸿上了见一起喊into the Vrains的前一秒，神父突然伸手喊停。

“鉴于我的意识要和汉诺塔一起留在那边，最后还得麻烦您来处理现实中的后续，我感到十分抱歉。”神父单手捏着颈上挂着的小十字架，另一只手冲草薙翔一递过去一张门卡。  
“我若死去，Altered Specie会收到邮件，到时候家父的遗骸由他们的特派来接手。丧尸病毒需要专业人员进行特殊处理。至于屋内还有些东西，我认为由您提前接管更为合适。这是可以打开那间屋子电子锁的钥匙。我的罪业就到此为止了，剩下的……请您随意处置。”

“那个……”主业卖热狗的狼人像之前接神父的热狗钱一样犹豫再三才小心翼翼地接过了门禁卡：  
“容我问一句：你所说的‘东西’，不会是你身为神职人员的个人物品吧？你知道，那些圣物对我来说——”

“我怎么会让您去代为处置会伤害您的东西呢？我不会为难您的，”鸿上了见快速苦笑了一下：“是家父现实中躯体得以赖活的资源……如今已经不需要了。”  
草薙翔一一头雾水，还没来得及再问详细些，那边的神父和小吸血鬼已经双双into。他火速冲上去左手一扶右脚一撑，把失去意识即将倒地的家伙们稳稳接住，之后谨慎避开神父身上的十字架，齐齐整整将两人并排摆在地板上……当然要离鸿上圣的尸首远一些。丧尸被爆了头后就不会再有生命活动了，但狼人对那股“泡过牛奶浴的木乃伊一样的新鲜又诡异的尸体味儿”实在是不感冒。

另外，进Vrains决斗的两人之间的距离最好保持在二十厘米以上。鸿上神父into习惯如何他不知道，小吸血鬼的臭毛病他还是很清楚的。藤木游作的睡相暴躁，into过程中身体极不老实，神志没完全清醒的状态下会乱咬人。草薙翔一在为自己的热狗车装配into专用小隔间之前曾深受其害。据说游作在自己家里into也有个小隔间。“……反正每次在床上into最后总会在地上醒来，为了防止梦游出门或者砸房子，还是把自己关在小隔间里比较保险。”——小吸血鬼是这样解释的。

“虽说我相信游作不会输并且他们一定能平安登出……可既然被拜托了，那还是去看一眼吧……听鸿上神父的说法，总觉得被托付了什么重要又危险的东西。”  
对自家搭档过于了解、深知那两人进了Vrains，头两个回合会很胶着但基本上只是在打嘴仗，被勾起了犬科动物好奇心的狼人捏着神父交给他的门禁卡，三步并作两步地跑去了鸿上了见所说的房间，优先去探查敌方最后嘱托的到底是什么东西。

半分钟后，大气不敢喘一口的狼人在刷卡打开门的一瞬间，发达的嗅觉器官优先捕捉到了房内的异味。他本能炸出原型。钻出裤子的尾巴上，狼毫根根直立。

“不！饶了我吧——”  
被房间内上百双赤红的眼睛死死盯着的狼人发出了惨嚎。 

15.

Playmaker在一通近乎奇迹的操作之后终于将打算一路疾驰到黑的神父从极端主义结局中拽了回来，顺便挽救了某个被诅咒的AI的小命……以及他自己的性命。这其中的过程比一开始设想的要艰辛三倍。Ai自带的“被对手打得遍体鳞伤惨不忍睹风中残烛且生命值掉到1000以下才有机会翻盘”的诅咒是一个方面——说实话小吸血鬼早就习惯这坑爹的诅咒了——另一方面的困难险阻才更为致命。

“可恶啊！Revolver你这家伙居然在决斗说书时念经！太卑鄙了！”期间伊格尼斯不止一次提出抗议。在Vrains中，圣言不会对吸血鬼的身体造成直接伤害，但心智方面的干扰或多或少还是有一些的。每次Revolver在自己怪兽攻击之前一加“奉主的名行异能”、“叫神因我们得荣耀”之类的话，Playmaker就恶寒一样打哆嗦，盯着Revolver看的眼睛也移开去了其他地方。

“在指责我采用了干扰决斗的手段之前，先让Playmaker停止他的暗示行为如何？”  
其实Revolver真不是故意的，他这也是一种自我防卫机制。如果不是Playmaker那边老无意识地丢暗示过来，谁不想专心决斗呢？吸血鬼的暗示在Vrains里可不会像圣言那样效果打折扣，要不是信仰和圣言护体，可能下一秒他真的就“好了好了你不要再说了，打完无论输赢我都把塔停下来，我们坐在高高的塔尖上面聊聊过去十年的事情行了吧！”

当然，Playmaker也不是有意的——Revolver看对方那有些茫然的脸就知道——Playmaker那何尝不也是一种自我防卫机制呢？  
作为真正的决斗者，Revolver很看重决斗过程的——特别是面对势均力敌的对手时，出老千可不是一个热爱决斗的人该做的事。他在第一次决斗、意识到对方是吸血鬼后，就不再使用真正的紫外线光效和子弹了，为的就是保证决斗的公平性，然而……

“有种你不要在枪管龙的攻击里加光效啊！Playmaker都打哈欠了！”  
“这只是为了贴合身份模仿圣光做的效果而已，不是真正的紫外线也不针对任何物种！他会犯困那是他自己的问题！”  
“这种程度对普通人类来说也会亮瞎啊！你自己还不是弄了个对闪光防御！既然模仿的是圣光，你堂堂一神父为什么要防御？！”  
“Ai！闭嘴——哈啊——”  
“Playmaker！快站起来！不要睡过去啊！”  
“……我没睡！”

结果，这场对双方来说都过于艰苦的决斗拉锯了很久才打完，Revolver被生命值清零打飞出去的时候，离汉诺塔完成只剩下不到三分钟了。

“喂，Revolver！说话算话！”Ai急吼吼地催促从地上爬起来的人。  
“既然我输了，那就如你们所愿。”做事讲诚信的神父启动了汉诺塔的终止程序，期间他无意抬头看了Playmaker一眼。

Playmaker的犀利猫眼又切换成仓鼠眼了。

“我答应的事只有停下汉诺塔而已！不包括放弃消灭伊格尼斯……也不包括陪你坐在塔尖上聊天！”看到Playmaker的眼神后他赶紧补充道。  
“……你知道我在想什么？”Playmaker问。  
“……你的想法太好懂了，何况用暗示的方式把你的想法丢进我的脑子里，比大声冲我说出来还要直接了当！”  
“Revolver！不要打输了就跑！”喊这句的是Ai，鉴于战败的一方刚重申了一遍自己对伊格尼斯的态度，被诅咒的AI深知它的危机尚未解除。  
“我不会逃离我的命运，就像我始终忠于我的信仰。这不是回避或逃跑，只是暂时的撤退和蛰伏，Playmaker——”Revolver边说边开始登出。  
“等一下，Revolver！我还有事想问你！”Playmaker紧跟着登出了Link Vrains。下一秒钟，巨塔的环状结构倾塌，被汉诺塔捕获的高密度数据坍散开来，全数归还给了Vrains。

16.

“Oh nooooo！草薙你快一点啊！游作要窒息而死啦啊啊啊！”决斗盘里Ai急得上蹿下跳。  
“别担心，Ai！吸血鬼窒息也死不了的……可这招太损了，这要怎么搞啊？”刚在鸿上宅外的热狗车里看完了Playmaker和Revolver两人的决斗，确认汉诺塔已停止工作、所有被汉诺塔捕获了意识数据的Vrains用户都平安无事后，草薙翔一立刻折回鸿上了见的住处，一进门就在大厅地板上看到了直挺挺躺在那里一动不动的游作。

“Ai，到底为什么会变成这个样子？”狼人抓耳挠腮帮子。  
“Revolver决斗输了之后就登出了，但是比我们早几秒钟——”伊格尼斯来回挥舞着胳膊：  
“小游作登出后身体就动不了了！万能的草薙啊你快想想办法啊！”

草薙一眼就看到了小吸血鬼胸口上压着的黑皮书，书封面上“Holy Bible”两个烫金的大字刺得狼人眼睛疼——很显然，某个神父不想让自己的对头妨碍他撤离，所以在登出的第一时间先掏出本圣经把小鬼镇上，之后才不紧不慢地收拾东西、带上鸿上圣的遗骸离开了。

“没事的没事的，我在想办法了，你稍等一下！”狼人安慰手足无措的AI。  
“怎么可能没事啊！你看他！皮肤惨白！”伊格尼斯从决斗盘里探出身子来抱住游作的脸。  
“吸血鬼要是面色红润才不正常吧。”草薙扶额。  
“他浑身冰凉！”  
“正常啊……”  
“——都已经僵硬了！”  
“……暂、暂时的——”  
“游作你死得好惨啊啊啊——”伊格尼斯抱着游作的脸放声大嚎。  
“你倒是冷静一点听我说啊喂！”狼人身子一歪差点摔倒。  
“呜呜呜游作的眼睛还是睁着的——游作你死不瞑目啊呜啊啊——”  
“Ai……闭嘴……”  
“哇啊说话了好可怕！！！”Ai一声惊叫从吸血鬼脸上弹开。  
“哦哦！游作你是有意识的吗？我还以为那个黑本儿会把你强制休眠哩！”草薙松了口气：“你还好吗？感觉有没有哪里不舒服？”

小吸血鬼一脸木然，眼睛艰难地眨了一下。  
“好……沉……困……动不……了……”

“你该庆幸他压的只是小黑本儿——谢天谢地他把鸿上博士床头的那个十字架拿走了——要是他用了那个古十字，你可能得进Altered Species的特护病房了。他这算是手下留情了吗？”  
草薙四下张望寻找可以帮游作摆脱困境的道具。圣经的内容对暗属性生物有一定震慑力，但圣言是因人的信仰才会发挥作用的；所以游作胸口上压的只是没有主人的纸质印刷品的话，狼人还是有办法自行搞定。他不能用手触摸圣经，但使用工具间接接触是没问题的。最后，草薙翔一从鸿上宅的地下车库里找来柄双手钳，夹住圣经的皮面举起来，疾步至房屋另一端，像熄灭火炬似的将圣经连带钳子怼进了马桶里，然后头也不回地折返跑向游作。

被从镇压下解放出来的小吸血鬼已经恢复原状，站在落地窗前望着窗外夕阳西下的大海。狼人顺着他的目光看过去，白色的船影几乎消失在远处的海平面尽头。

“他会回来的。”小吸血鬼对狼人也是对他自己说。  
“还、还是别了吧。我希望他能专心做神父，去远一点的地方建教堂……最好是夏威夷。”仍旧是神父的猎捕对象的伊格尼斯心有余悸道。  
“若是那样，也许你应该离开我的决斗盘了。”  
“说得好像我是赖在出租屋里不交租不腾房的租户一样——明明当初是你把人家当做人质拐进决斗盘的嘛……虽然我有故意被你拐啦！怎么，这么着急赶我，难道说……小游作终于领教到人家诅咒之力的威力了？怎么样，怕了吧！还记得嘛？把本AI装进决斗盘的人，除了决斗是hard模式，还注孤生，找不到女朋友哦！”  
“……”  
“游作啊，回去之前先帮个忙行吗？”狼人打断了小吸血鬼对被诅咒的AI的瞪视挠着头思考该怎么说。

小吸血鬼和被诅咒的AI望着一屋子不下百只的红眼睛兔子发呆。

“好像是Revolver给变成了丧尸的鸿上博士准备的储备粮……丧尸是需要定期进食活物的，否则支持不了那么多年。”草薙解释道：“……这边还有几大桶……嗯，鲜牛奶？”

“怎么会有那种东西啊？”Ai问。

嗅觉灵敏的狼人和小吸血鬼在一通适当的联想之后已经有了答案。

“是延缓丧尸腐烂速度的手段吧，丧尸的腐化进程一般是从皮肤开始的。”游作推理。  
“真是不可思议啊，他居然为鸿上博士做到这种程度……”草薙感叹。  
“牛奶浴木乃伊？沐奶伊？噫！好恶心哦——”Ai捂住嘴巴。

“这些都是未开封的吧，草薙哥，不如——”  
“嗯，不能浪费，拉回热狗车里好好利用起来吧。”  
“什么？草薙你这黑心商贩！居然给热狗车客人贩卖丧尸护肤用牛奶！”  
“哈哈，Ai，这你就不懂了。这些可是高品质进口奶，客人们会喜欢的。来游作，先倒一杯尝尝。”热狗贩一边说着，一边挑了一桶，检查过保质期后开封，又不知从哪里随手摸过来个杯子。  
对高中生吸血鬼来说血液制品是粮食，奶制品是饮品——反正都是生物体内贮存的液体产品，对他有点营养不良的身体有好处。  
“咕，不错，腥但是没草味。”他嘴唇上顶着一圈白沫说道。

“说起来，你们俩……不会是在刻意回避兔子的问题吧？”被诅咒的伊格尼斯居然难得地敏锐了一回。  
“哦……的确，”草薙伸出手捂住眼睛：  
“我从你们into之后就一直担心两件事：一件是游作你的决斗——好在这个已经有了最理想的结果——另一件就是……这一百多只兔子该怎么办？游作你喜欢兔子吗？”  
“不，”游作摇头。兔子血里的萝卜和白菜味太劝退了。  
“草薙哥，你还是给你弟弟带回去吧，他的身体不太好吧，需要补充能量——Revolver把这些兔子喂得很肥。”  
“……嗯，似乎也只能这样了。”  
“喂！兔兔那么可爱！怎么可以吃兔兔！！！”  
“Ai，闭嘴！”  
“但这要怎么搬呐？上百只啊！我就是在发愁这个。它们胆子太小，我一靠近，它们就开始发疯。”  
“不用担心，草薙哥。让我来就好。”

十分钟后，被吸血鬼下过暗示的兔子们排着队，一只只跳上了热狗车。

17.

穗村尊是只乡下妖狐——在Altered Species统计局有备案的那种，和草薙家一样，往上数三代都是遵纪守法好公民。他的青梅竹马上白河绮久有巫女血统，两家人是世交，据说缘分是几百年前因一条烤鱼结下的。现代人大多是科学信徒，信教的人少了，信东方教派的人就更少了，上白河的神社遗迹成了旅游景点，她家人的主业则是捕鱼。巫女的异能当然还是有的，不过可供发挥的地方实在不多。

“大家不再敬仰神明、也不再畏惧妖魔鬼怪了呀，所以同学让我帮她们占卜，不过是觉得有趣吧，早就不存在什么命运力了，结果不会准的。”绮久和尊坐在码头栈道上吹风。  
“那你还给她们占卜什么，浪费时间——”穿着运动衫的白狐挠着他那头好几天没认真打理过的打绺长毛。  
“还有……别没事就说妖魔鬼怪的话题。”他像是想起来什么不愉快，浑身打了个哆嗦。

“尊，你也差不多一点！”绮久一脸担忧地望着青梅竹马。  
“唔，我知道我怕鬼这件事很奇怪但是——”  
“啊？不是……”女孩摇头：“我没在说那个，我是想问你：你打算什么时候回学校去啊？再这样下去你会被退学的吧！”  
“……想去的话我自然会去的！你不要管我了——”尊躺倒在木栈道上，背冲绮久缩成一团。  
“又说这种话，怎么可能不管你……”绮久皱眉：“还有啊，我觉得你那不是害怕鬼……哪有妖狐怕鬼的道理啊，当年你祖上最爱干的事不就是把小鬼招待进村民家里恶作剧的吗？好了，振作一点，你那是对电子科技产品的恐惧症，其实……多了解了解就好了。”

绮久会这样理解不无道理。穗村尊每次声称见鬼都是在使用电子产品的时候——比如看电视、听收音机或者使用平板电脑。当然，最主要的原因是，尊作为Lost事件受害者，当年被虚拟决斗和电击折腾得够呛；另外，他父母死于车载驾驶系统失控的交通事故，绮久认为这令他对所有电子产品都抱持着怀疑态度。

“不是的！我父母怎么可能会被小小的交通事故撞击和起火害死呢！人类的普通事故是难不倒他们的！要我说那台车的驾驶系统一定被诅咒了！”  
“说什么傻话啊，哪来的怨灵有本事诅咒科技产品啊？”  
“为什么不能？想想贞子是从哪里爬出来的！”  
“……”

贞子的确是从电视机这种科技产品里爬出来的。  
不灵梦也是。

18.

“焚魂者·穗村尊！收起你的狐火！你想像炸电视那样炸了你的决斗盘吗？！”被未来拍档的各种针对电子产品的过激行为搞到只能蹲守落灰决斗盘的火之伊格尼斯，在炸毛狐大吼着冲它火力全开之前高声喊了停。  
“什么？！这妖怪居然已经拿到了我的真名！完蛋了死定了！”  
“我不是来杀你的！你冷静一点听我说！”  
“别以为知道了妖狐的真名就可以为所欲为你这火一般燃烧的妖孽！”  
“……我怎么觉得你在说你自己，现在你比我烧得旺吧……”  
“你役使不了我的！兽人永不为奴！”  
“我也不是来收召唤兽的！你倒是先把火灭了听我解释啊！”

一阵鸡飞狗跳狐咆哮之后，穗村尊抱着因恐惧现了原型的毛尾巴，警惕地坐在地上，听不灵梦讲事情的来龙去脉。  
自那天之后，穗村尊的决斗盘里多了一个像他一样“火一般燃烧的妖孽”。

“我知道你身为Lost事件的受害者，对Vrains内的决斗者Playmaker很有兴趣。你看了他和汉诺骑士的决斗视频吧？我有他真实身份和日常活动范围的情报，你想去见他、帮助他的话，我会为你创造机会的。”  
“唔……我倒是的确有这种想法的……”  
“那么就毫不犹豫地向前冲吧，尊！你已经克服了决斗的噩梦，现在是时候迈出崭新的一步了！你当无所顾忌！”  
“……听绮久说，大城市里有很多电子产品吧？满大街都是……？”从没进过城的淳朴乡下狐干咽一声：“那岂不是很容易闹鬼？”  
“？……我没搞懂你话里的前后逻辑关系。”不灵梦双臂抱在胸前：“不必惧怕使用电子产品，尊。只要有我这个最厉害的AI在，就没有任何依靠程序运行的东西会给你造成麻烦。”  
“真的吗？太好了！不灵梦，你果然让人安心啊！”

得到了搭档保证的乡下狐立刻开始兴冲冲地收拾行李准备进城，全然忘记了对方在不久前也是个“依靠程序运行的、给他造成了大麻烦的东西”，不仅不令狐安心还险些把他吓丢了魂。

当然，进城之后，穗村尊所要面临的重重麻烦，可不仅仅是一个火之伊格尼斯可以全部搞定的。比如藤木游作决斗盘里某个走了又回来的“被诅咒的AI”。

19.

“哇！是活的妖狐耶！”Ai激动地拽着小吸血鬼的制服袖子，往前探身仔细打量一脸不解的穗村尊：“据说地球另一边信道教和神道教的国家才盛产这个物种，咱们西半边很罕见的，Altered Species统计局有备案的个体全在乡村，没想到能在Den City遇到活的……呐，小哥，你刚才说你是Soul Burner吧！你在Vrains里放的是狐火吗？你有几条尾巴？可不可以像传闻说的那样变成美女？还是说你本来就是美女，为了隐藏身份才变成乖男孩——”

藤木游作刚打算如往常一样警告滔滔不绝的Ai闭嘴，但有人——或者说有AI比他先发话了。  
“Ai！尊的大体情况我之前已经告诉过你了，你不要故弄玄虚大惊小怪。他可是我的拍档！你再作出这样性骚扰性质的发言，我要生气了！即使你是我的伊格尼斯同胞，我也不会轻饶哦！”不灵梦义正言辞地阻止了暗之伊格尼斯穷追猛打般的问题。  
“哇！对妖狐来说问性别和尾巴条数原来属于性骚扰吗？！”Ai挠头。  
“人类会问走在大街上的女孩子诸如‘请问你是人妖吗？’‘你的罩杯是多大？’这样的问题吗？！”  
“好像不会哦……”  
“所以你刚才实在是太失礼了！还不快道歉！”  
“……哦。那个，小穗村，刚才对不起啦！人家只是觉得你这个物种实在稀有，忍不住好奇多问几句。”Ai不好意思地搔脸颊。  
“论物种稀有程度，你身边的Playmaker才是真稀有吧！统计局在上个世纪就把吸血鬼列进濒危物种名册了——”不灵梦摊开手：“虽然藤木游作巧妙地避开了统计局的备案……也不是不能理解啦，国家会把每一只吸血鬼都严密看管着，那种不自由的感觉肯定很不舒服吧？换成是我，我也拒绝把自己上交给国家。”

“你很清楚我的事？”小吸血鬼眼底的警惕始终没有放松，在不灵梦提及他隐藏身份时，他绿眸里的圆形瞳孔暗暗收缩成一道竖线。  
“算不上‘清楚’，Ai和我分享了它搭档——也就是‘你’的相关情报——只有一部分而已。隐私方面的事情我们是不会沟通的。你们的标准和人类很类似，个体之间交往需要留有余地和空间，所以过于细节的情报，我们是不会交换的——”  
“比如像小游作你‘吃血肠热狗时两颊塞满的样子像仓鼠’、‘凌晨睡不着把自己倒挂在天花板上结果因为睡衣衣摆下垂露出肚皮导致感冒着凉拉肚子’这种程度的情报我是绝对不会说的——”  
“Ai……闭嘴！”  
“啊！”一直插不上话的穗村尊忽然一脸惊恐地大叫一声。  
“怎么了，尊？”不灵梦问。  
“你……你你你——”乡下狐瞪大眼睛，脑瓜上服帖的白毛突然蓬松向上翘起，伸手指着藤木游作，浑身发抖往后撤开一步——

“我、我就说你的气味为什么不像人类——原来——原来你是……你是鬼吗？！！”  
“……”

空气安静了大概有三秒钟左右。

“吸血鬼不是鬼！还有你的弧实在是太长了，尊！啊……抱歉，Playmaker，尊他有时候挺没常识的，最近我正在教他用电脑上网扩充他的生物智库——”不灵梦单手捂住前额。  
“……没关系。”游作扳着表情匮乏的脸应了一句，隐藏着一丝好奇的眼神却忍不往穗村尊的胯下瞟。  
“……3、4、5、6，有六条尾巴呢！实力比表面看起来的强很多嘛！”Ai伸出手指点着妖狐屁股上因受惊冒出的白尾巴——那些尾巴的尖端是红色的，一条条紧张地收缩着，夹在穗村的大腿间。  
“不是说妖狐尾巴越多越厉害吗？六尾已经会放狐火和性转了吧？对了，妖狐的魅惑和吸血鬼的暗示，哪个更厉害啊？你们要不要PK一下试试？”  
“Ai！够了！”  
“是——是，人家只是过于兴奋了嘛，毕竟六尾妖狐很厉害的，会是很好的帮手呢~”伊格尼斯振振有辞，冲游作伸出手指摇了摇：“你别忘了，汉诺的‘那家伙’是天主教神父，只能克制幽灵、恶魔、狼人和你这样的暗属性生物，遇到不同信仰体系下的妖狐，可就无计可施了呢！快同意Soul Burner入队吧！就算没有需要决斗的场合，带在身边也能以防万一的嘛——”

小吸血鬼低头思索片刻，之后决定领着乡下狐去见他的狼人搭档。现下，草薙翔一的弟弟草薙仁的意识被Vrains内身份不明的敌人抢夺，情报方面了无头绪，多一个帮手总归是好的。

“我是草薙。你好啊穗村君！”广场上热狗车边，热情的热狗贩友好地伸出他的狼爪。  
“您、您好！”不知出于什么原因貌似再度受到了惊吓的尊颤抖着伸出了他的狐爪。

“又现形了……是因为草薙哥的姓氏想到了天丛云剑吗？”小吸血鬼扫了一眼穗村尊轻颤着的毛耳朵。  
“不，相信我，他只是过于激动罢了。”不灵梦叹了口气：“他在家乡时，除了邻居家看着他长大的老柴犬，就没有其他的犬科动物会跟他正常打招呼了。”不灵梦解释道。  
“……那所谓的‘不正常打招呼’是指……？”  
“与其说‘打招呼’不如说‘上供’吧？虽然尊他能和动物交流，但大部分狗都畏惧他，会把自己的狗粮和飞盘献上来，大部分时候则是敬而远之；再加上尊他不爱去学校结实人类……所以说，他是各种意义上的‘没朋友’吧。”  
“不灵梦！说好的只是最基本的信息交换呢？！我身为类人生物的隐私呢——？！”

20.

直到后来，被诅咒的暗之伊格尼斯发现，它当初搞错了很多事情。  
第一，妖狐穗村尊是“按照理论来说比六尾更强大”的九尾狐，被“吸血鬼”吓到时他有三条尾巴缩在校服外套下面打了结没伸出来。  
第二，妖狐和人类或是任何一种生物一样，个体差异极大。Ai对妖狐的理解全部来自刻板印象。事实上穗村尊既不会变性也不会魅惑,他的技能点全部加去了物理格斗——虽然他本狐从不以此为傲且压根没和游作以及Ai提过这一点，但如果让他无论是在现实里还是在Vrains里和一千个汉诺骑士打架，他都不会输。

至于第三点——

“好卑鄙啊Revolver！这不公平！你不觉得自己的设定就是个Bug吗？！”Ai指着把Playmaker连带着一大群人约到了一起探讨共同讨伐Lightning事宜的汉诺头子——后者此时此刻正坦然地敲御币念咒，而他面前不远处躺着一分钟前还怒气冲冲要A上来和他算账、现在却一脸生无可恋的Soul Burner……

“如今我们面对的是共同的敌人，彼此合作一致对外才是当行要事，私人恩怨还是留到之后再谈吧。如若光之伊格尼斯的问题得以解决，我们仍留得性命……Soul Burner，你随时可以来找我决斗。”Revolver两眼一闭一片超然。

“一边说着一致对外，一边结着退魔手印不松，你觉得你很有诚意吗？！抱着尾巴缩成一团的Soul Burner都快哭了！”Ai愤然。  
“要不然呢？让他因为愤怒失控暴走吗？我现在不想和他打。”消失的三个月期间不仅劫了个狱，还一直监控分析伊格尼斯在网络中的数据以及顺便考了个神官的汉诺头子说道：“他现在的精神状态很危险，控制不了自己一直压抑着的力量。他暴走的话，Lightning根本不用亲自动手我们自己就被自己团灭了。虽然不想承认，但他决斗盘里那个‘被诅咒的伊格尼斯’的诅咒之力刚好对他有安抚作用，所以就算决斗赢了我暂时也不打算回收它。”

“可恶啊啊啊——”双膝跪地的Soul Burner朝天嗷了一嗓子。  
“看起来是冷静下来了。”站在边上的天使和女巫松了口气。她们对火焰——不论是狐火还是什么其他火——都有点过敏。  
“不过为了以防万一还是多加一道保险。Playmaker——”Revolver丢了一个程序给小吸血鬼：“这是备用程序，如果Soul Burner因为没有伊格尼斯安抚而失去理智，就使用它让Soul Burner冷静下来。”

“用不着！我才不会失去理智！”Soul Burner瞪着汉诺头子呲牙：“而且我的直觉告诉我那绝对不是什么好东西……是咒符吧？！你想都不要想！”

“……”Playmaker死死盯着他决斗盘里的那个程序，低声阻止了Ai即将出口的大吵大闹，抬眼冲Revolver丢过去一个暗示——  
【你确定有必要？还有这东西对犬科没用吧！】

Revolver漫不经心瞟Playmaker一眼，拒绝回答。摆摆手招呼所有人跟他走。

那个程序是一根电子逗猫棒。  
Playmaker希望他永远用不上。

21.

道顺健碁先生从来没和任何人提起过他有一半巫师血统。虽说血统天赋使他在工作中比其他猎人更具优势，但他拒绝感谢给予了他此种便利的男人。巫师就是群唯利是图的骗子，从古至今都是，所以他痛恨着他那抛妻弃子的生父，并厌恶着自己的血统。他深知他很难克服巫师血统的“劣根性”，于是干脆利用而不是逃避它。他Blood Shepherd的代号在圈内很有名，不仅仅是因为他总能完成雇主的委托——不论多困难，只要钱给够；还因为他手段足够阴险狡诈，对付Altered Species特别有一套，就连最狡猾的异种类人生物——比如巫师——都难逃他的陷阱。

他是匹“独狼”。当然偶尔也会被瞻前顾后杞人忧天的雇主塞几个不得力的队友，这时他会选择将他们当做陷阱的一部分，毫不犹豫地卖队友。  
“这家伙太可怕了，心狠手辣简直不是人。”  
他不止一次听到别人这样评价他，他不否认也不以为意。说他心狠手辣又没冤枉他，这都是那一半巫师血统在作祟，若是说他身负这等极恶的血统却一心向善乐于助人，那才是冤枉了他。

巫师就该是这个样子——道顺健碁始终是这样认为的。  
直到他找到了他同父异母的老妹。

别所艾玛和他不一样——不是指他妹血统比他纯——虽然那是事实。  
艾玛的母亲是巫医，所以艾玛很擅长熬煮制作魔药。Ghost Girl的药剂在AS黑市上一直很受欢迎。

可她为什么不会做饭？这不是异曲同工甚至要简单很多的事情吗？！  
——天生有厨艺技能加成的道顺在做快递兼职时注意到了这一点：别所家的厨房炸过不止一两次了，每一次都是毁灭级别的。天晓得她究竟做了什么才能把全电磁炉灶的无明火厨房搞成房顶焦黑四面通风的超现实主义艺术品。

别所艾玛是个宝物猎人——这不难理解。对宝物的囤敛是财迷巫师的本能，他们像乌鸦一样贪婪成性，稀有的人或物会吸引他们的目光，驱使他们不择手段坑蒙拐骗，费尽心机占有一切。

可她不应该对其他Altered Species着迷到那种程度吧？！  
好吧，虽然道顺晓得他老妹接近某个狼人是为了骗狼毛，接近某个恶魔是为了骗恶魔角。可身为一个巫师难道不该是“巫不为己天诛地灭”么？她怎么总是跟在某恶魔后面把自己搞进麻烦的事情里？等等，她该不会是喜欢他吧！  
——没有意识到自己心态转变的道顺先生当即毫不犹豫地把财前晃编排进了自己未来任务作战中“务必人尽其用卖干净”的队友行列。可惜财前那非常规的恶魔似是被天使祝福过似的，不论道顺先生在任务中怎么坑害他，他都能化险为夷。而道顺的女巫老妹也因此坚定了“财前晃是个特别的恶魔”的信念，愈发乐于与财前合作了。

艾玛，你不是纯血统巫师吗？你怎么回事？！艾玛你争点气啊艾玛？！  
——当道顺健碁知晓他老妹再一次稀里糊涂把自己搅合进了麻烦的事情（被诅咒的名为“伊格尼斯”的AI猎捕行动），还分文不取（这是重点！）站在了他的对立阵营里给他添麻烦，他一口老血差点没忍住直接喷出来——

——没有好处可拿你费劲怼我干什么？！你还是不是个正经女巫了？！

不得不和自己的老妹在网络里决斗的赏金猎人决定决斗打赢之后一定要掏出手臂上的炮击程序来指着自己那不争气的妹子好好吓唬一番，警告她不要再做些不符合她身份和行事原则的事。  
……当然事后我们都知道，他的计划不太成功，没能把妹妹威慑到；妹妹张口一句“哥”倒是叫得他丢了魂。

嘁，财前晃那家伙有什么好嘚瑟的，有个妹妹了不起吗？我也有。  
在厨房里忙碌的道顺先生一边搅着锅里的肉汤一边想道。

22.

道顺健碁，或者说Blood Shepherd先生，运气一直很糟糕。  
巫师都不太喜欢火——这个众所周知——但他偏偏命里犯火。早年带母亲出门结果遭遇交通事故，被汽车燃起的火烧伤了身体；而现在，他需要面对的掉入陷阱的决斗者居然不是Playmaker，而是持有火之伊格尼斯的Soul Burner——最要命的是，这小子在Link Vrains里也能肆意放狐火。

“什么，你居然不怕鬼了？”Blood Shepherd眼见Soul Burner没事儿的人一样爬起来继续打——他明明是按照Soul Burner记忆中展现给他的弱点制定的战略战术。  
“托你的福找了个怎么烧都不怕破坏环境的地方啊！点了这么多‘灯’当然不怕了！”Soul Burner背后的九条狐尾巴像九架喷火器一样往四周的岩石上喷着火，陷阱的封闭空间里被照得亮亮堂堂一览无余，三只长相模糊的“来自黑暗的绝望”怪兽暴露在强光之下，活像三只五毛特效的黑紫色纸片鬼。

“再说啦，自从有了不灵梦，我就不怕鬼了！”Soul Burner说。  
“可你的记忆明明——”  
“Soul Burner的记忆在我察觉到你的窥伺行为后就做了手脚，怎么能让你偷看呢——那可是我和Soul Burner最重要的记忆！”火之伊格尼斯双手抱胸。  
“不愧是不灵梦！”赤色的妖狐夸赞。  
“不客气，搭档。”AI骄傲地挺起胸膛。

“嘁——”半巫师感受到身心极度不适，也不知道是决斗空间里火焰烧得太猛烈还是妖狐与AI在那边秀得太辣眼睛——恐怕两个原因都有。  
“Soul Burner，AI的话完全不可信。就没有人告诉过你，伊格尼斯是一群被诅咒的AI吗？持有它们的生物也会被诅咒的，我劝你最好放聪明一点，引火烧身之前尽快将那个伊格尼斯交出来！”

“被诅咒……？”妖狐愣了愣——他听暗之伊格尼斯提过这个，但从没人跟他解释“被诅咒”是怎么回事，他也就当此无关紧要了。  
“我是不会因你的话动摇的，Blood Shepherd。姑且不论你有没有撒谎，就算不灵梦真是‘被诅咒的AI’又怎么样呢？它是我的好搭档，有什么灾难我们可以一起扛。”他说。

“你就一点都不害怕它自带的厄运和诅咒吗，Soul Burner？那很可能是个极恶毒的诅咒。”Blood Shepherd问道。

“比如……？”Soul Burner满不在乎地摇了摇尾巴。

“呃……Soul Burner，Blood Shepherd说的是真的。”这次说话的是不灵梦。它有点不好意思地咳嗽了两声，打开双臂解释道：  
“之前没和你提这个，是因为你很忌讳谈妖魔鬼怪的事情，而且我觉得……那种诅咒虽然很糟糕但对象如果是你的话，应该不会有问题——”

“啊？”火红的小狐狸瞪大眼睛，尾巴紧张地绷直了：“真的有诅咒啊你？！所以诅咒的内容是什么？”

“嗯……你冷静一点听我说——”  
不灵梦清了清嗓子：  
“把本AI装进决斗盘的人——决斗的时候——会烈焰附体，不被烧就不能抽卡，要想继续决斗只有被不断炙烤！”

“哦……”妖狐缓慢地拉长了下巴：“就……这样？”  
决斗场地对面的Blood Shepherd气得想骂人了。

“哦对了，还有一个，”不灵梦伸出一根手指，补充道：  
“将本AI带在身边的人，永远打不着火——做饭时燃气灶打不着火，点烟时打火机打不着火，想吃BBQ煤炭点不着，想开车发动机也打不着，最糟糕的是就算去世了也没办法被火化——嘛当然这对天生体内自带永不熄灭的狐火的你来说根本就不是问题就对了——”  
“太好了不灵梦，听起来我就是为了和你成为搭档而生的嘛！”  
“是呢！能和Soul Burner你做搭档真是太好了！”

决斗场地对面的Blood Shepherd直到他老妹来救场之前一直在气得咳血。

23.

所有伊格尼斯都是自带诅咒的，这是打从它们一“出生”就没法选择的事，当所有诅咒之力被聚集起来发生作用时，人类会被毁灭——这是鸿上博士通过计算得出的结论，所以他才不惜一切代价要毁掉它们。

光之伊格尼斯的诅咒是“让装载它的决斗者缄默，无法正常说书”+“精神陷于黑暗”。  
水之伊格尼斯的诅咒是“让装载它的决斗者弱势，难以组织进攻”+“生命快速干涸”。  
地之伊格尼斯的诅咒是“让装载它的决斗者失衡，难以有效防守”+“根本人格丧失”。  
风之伊格尼斯的诅咒是“让装载它的决斗者失控，容易出现渣操”+“被欺骗所笼罩”。  
火之伊格尼斯的诅咒是“让装载它的决斗者消耗，丧失意志勇气”+“感受不到温暖”。  
暗之伊格尼斯的诅咒是“让装载它的决斗者背运，遭受沉重打击”+“注定孤独一生”。

以上这些内容是Aqua告诉财前葵的，水之伊格尼斯也是唯一一个一见面就把自身携带诅咒的事情全数告知自己搭档的伊格尼斯，可以说是非常老实厚道了。

就是用词过于文艺以至于有点危言耸听。

“决斗的话，我本来就不是擅长飙攻的类型。比起组织进攻，我更乐于通过效果将敌人的生命值一点点磨平，所以你的诅咒的前半句基本没什么危害。”天使告诉她决斗盘里的水之伊格尼斯：  
“只是诅咒的后半句——‘生命快速干涸’——这个指的是什么？我会折寿吗？”

“不是的。”Aqua摇头：“其实……如果是葵的话，我想诅咒的内容并不需要过于担心。”  
“好，”天使笑了笑：“我相信你。”

直到后来财前葵才搞明白Aqua诅咒的后半句是什么意思。  
“把Aqua装进决斗盘的人喝水会如同喝毒药一样难受，因为实在不想一直忍受那种嘴巴和喉咙被针扎的痛苦最后拒绝喝水、脱水死掉——”热心伊格尼斯Ai解释道：“当然Blue Maiden你是不用操心这种事啦，天使喝水前只需要一个‘祝福’就可以把水净化成圣水了呢，Aqua的诅咒只针对普通液体啦——”

Blue Maiden点了点头没多话。作为天使，她会把自己的日常饮食通过仪式净化——仅限她取用的那一份，如果和她哥哥的那份的搞错了会出大麻烦。得益于这事前的准备，她从没发现自己喝的水有过什么问题。事实上她会把白开水或者自饮水点化成波子汽水或者柳橙汁——当然这不能让她哥哥发现，否则财前晃会唠叨她糖分射入过量将引起新长的羽毛质量变差光环变成甜甜圈之类之类——

顺说，Blue Maiden是财前葵的现ID。她已经放弃做Blue Angel了，因为她得隐藏自己那羽毛还没长好的翅膀。三个月前，汉诺那边有个凶残的大幽灵决斗时把她翅膀撕破了。那都是发生在Vrains里的事，按理说对现实中的她不会构成什么伤害。但那个叫Specter幽灵的诅咒之力和伊格尼斯有一拼，等到她在现实中醒来时，她的翅膀已经秃了。

“顶着这个去上学太奇怪了。”天使忧伤地望着背后“鸡翅膀”。  
“保持翅膀隐形就好。你们学校里目前没有能看到你隐形翅膀的Altered Species……不，等等……”财前晃随手黑进了Altered Species统计局看了看Den高在读AS资料。  
“……这学期你们学校新转学过来一个妖狐，血统很纯还是九尾，应该能看得到你的翅膀——”  
“唔……”财前葵愈发忧伤了：“我得去网上买两顶假毛。”  
她想了想心情好了些。说实话她早就想尝试一下火烈鸟假毛了——这个最近在天使和堕天使之间很流行。  
“葵，你等一下。”当哥哥的二话不说跑出去给别所艾玛打电话，软磨硬泡从女巫那里高价买了两斤隐形兽的兽毛。

“兄长大人您在干什么呀，已经很晚了，还不休息吗……”财前葵吃惊地望着大晚上坐在客厅里对着电脑埋头忙活的财前晃。

“不要紧，你先睡吧，我马上织完了。”恶魔说。  
“您……在打毛衣？”天使面色凝滞。  
“给你织个隐形翅膀套……”恶魔认真地研究着面前显示屏里某个编织论坛的帖子，上面是一个叫做“长腿叔叔”的网友教大家怎么用狼毛织袜子和编狗尾巴套的图解教程。  
“您不用这么麻烦……”葵盯着她哥翻飞的手和迅速成型的精致毛衣花，愈发凝滞。  
“不行，光着出去会着凉的。”晃坚持道。

有一种冷，叫做你哥觉得你冷。

24.

既然说到了大幽灵，就顺便说说Specter的问题。  
Specter是个千年幽灵不错，但他人类的灵魂实际才十六岁。十年前，他在Lost事件结束后回到那棵保护了他的大树身边，发现树被锯断了，绝望无助之下又折回了废弃的研究所门口。鸿上了见找到他的时候，他已经因为饥饿和寒冷而神志不清了。  
“带我去这个地方，”他给了鸿上了见一个地址：“我要死在妈妈身边。”

彼时已经具备了信教者觉悟与“善意”的鸿上了见在拖着人去医院还是助人完成最后心愿之间果断选择了后者，把Specter丢在了大树墩子上，还摆了个安详的双手交叠放胸口的姿势。  
结果Specter没死透。他的灵魂和苟延残喘的大树树精合体了，他的肉体还活着，但他的灵魂出了窍，还有了千年树精的道行。只要他肉体不死，他的灵魂就不会出问题，树精自然也死不了，树墩子还能正常发芽长新树枝。

和自己亲妈永远在一起了，还学会了光合作用，简直不要太开心。

“Specter啊，你的肉体Vira一直给你泡着呢，保存完好，今年又长高了几厘米……Vira还给你拔了个智齿……你要不要考虑回去？Genome博士会帮忙的。”麻生好心提醒飘在空中的幽灵。  
“是Genome博士又在计划拿我做观察实验了吧？很遗憾，我目前没有这个打算哦~”Specter冲长辈鞠了一躬寥表谢意。  
“这个状态对我来说并无不妥，除非了见大人需要我在现实中为他效力。”

“Specter，”本来在甲板上看风景的年轻神父忽然推开门进入船舱：  
“陪我上岸喝杯咖啡顺便调查个人——需要用实体。对方有一半巫师血统，对灵体比一般人类敏感。”  
“是，了见大人！”Specter把自己轻飘飘的身子降落在地板上，扭头看麻生：“Faust，Genome博士现在在哪里？我这就回自己的身体里去！”

Genome倒是在的，只是负责看管和照顾Specter肉身的Vira不在，他们无法打开装满药水的生命仓。  
“抱歉……了见大人，要不等到了岸上我找个人附身吧。”Specter说。  
“你和一般的幽灵不一样，有一半是树精，附到普通人身上的话，那人在你离开后会变植物人的哦。”Genome笑眯眯地搓着下巴。  
“神爱世人，求您从天上垂看我们这些堕落的罪人，您深知我一切所行，告诫人不可因一杯咖啡而害他人。Specter，你随我来，你可以先借用一下我未完成的道具。”鸿上了见招呼幽灵去了自己的工作室。

“你试着附在这具义体上。”神父指了指他新做的等身义体。  
“我听说您在编写一个针对伊格尼斯的AI？”Specter浮在空中打量义体：“这就是打算装载那个AI的硬件设备吧。”  
“没错。不过AI要下个月才能完成，我暂时把这具没有灵魂的人偶借给你，泷博士回来前，你先体验一下在现实中活动的感觉。它的材质非常坚固，可动部件很多，还原了几乎所有的人类关节。”

“真的是一件杰作呢，了见大人……不过您确定由我来使用它是没问题的吗？要知道它看起来……”Specter低头仔细打量，有点欲言又止。  
“嗯。”敏锐地察觉了幽灵的迟疑和视线的落点，汉诺头子也瞟了一眼义体：“果然，胸部的尺寸会显得不太有吸引力吧？我知道你过去很喜欢Blue Angel，那我把Cup改成她的——？”

“属下冒昧了，可属下不是那个意思——”Specter双目紧闭一脸冷汗转身冲自家首领就是一个谢罪的深鞠躬：  
“属下只是觉得您这个义体做得过于精致用心，属下不敢以自己糟糕的灵魂染指——”  
“妄自菲薄，”鸿上了见摇了摇头：“刚巧前一段时间我尝试接触了部分东方教派，其中一些有精灵崇拜的信教者认为，只有灵魂纯粹的人才能和精灵相融合。你绝非你所言的那样。不必有顾虑，放心使用就好，顺便可以帮我检测一下义体，看看哪里还需要改进。”  
“是！属下明白了！”只要能帮得上鸿上了见的忙，Specter从来乐此不疲。

后来，Specter闲来无聊把这一段过往告诉了Pandoll——当时他接到了鸿上了见的指令，要求他通过对话辅助新诞生的AI认知世界。  
“我在你诞生之前帮你的义体做了测试，所以，你那具身体我可是了如指掌——”不太会进行正常聊天的问题儿童挂着恶人颜如是对Pandoll说。

“看来您对曾经进入和使用这具女性义体还是感到万分微妙的。Specter先生，其实您不必如此，毕竟您就连和自己的母亲合体也不会有任何不妥——”Pandoll面无表情地反击。她的学习速度很快——不论是高尚的品质还是不要脸的品质。

“你闭嘴！我妈和你能一样吗？！”  
一言不合突然翻脸的大幽灵事后向鸿上了见汇报了和新AI沟通的情况：  
“了见大人，您编写的AI过于优秀，属下认为它可尽早投入对伊格尼斯的实战了。只是属下建议您多一道防范，不要让伊格尼斯影响它的‘心智’——它学习新东西不挑不拣有点太不讲究了。”

“Vira，看起来Specter不太喜欢Pandoll？”鸿上了见随口和身边检查Specter肉身情况的泷响子说。  
“他只是有点困惑吧——您给AI设定了‘女性’这个性别。说实话，我也有些好奇呢。”Vira说：“是出于战术考量吗？作为针对伊格尼斯的秘密武器，您肯定把每个环节都考虑周到了吧。”

“不。”从不撒谎的神父坦白道：“其实最初我并未顾及那么多。Vira，你知道，在你越狱之前……飘在海上没有外卖可叫……我们真的不擅长做饭。所以，当初我只是想在空闲的时候做一个‘汉诺女仆’，结果编程的时候不知不觉就写了很多，等到意识到问题的时候，Pandoll已经可以成为‘汉诺战斗女仆’了。”

“……好的，我明白了。”泷响子一脸“我就知道”的表情，叹了口气：  
“还好吧，比我们早先的猜想靠谱多了。”

她没好意思说麻生拉着她和Genome开小会时，曾统一口径说“了见大人也到了这个年龄了就算在房间里出现了Sex Doll也正常吧所以Pandoll的事大家就不要多嘴问了”芸芸。

“总之，辛苦您了。”响子放下了手里的工作站起身来。  
“如果您没有其他吩咐……我的忏悔时间到了。”

“需要我履行职责吗？”

“……谢谢，不过这次就不必了，我自己在房间里祷告忏悔就可以。容我先回去了。”

你总不能向你的吐槽对象忏悔你曾经对他的胡乱猜测和吐槽吧——特别这位当事人神父还是你的领导的时候。

25.

“说实话我也不想这个样子的嘛，可是谁让AI没人权呢！”暗之伊格尼斯冲小吸血鬼摆摆手，还顺便跟不远处的小妖狐和神父先生打了招呼——后面的两位刚刚热火朝天打了一架，妖狐没有用狐火，神父也没有念伏妖咒——就是很普通地打了一架。现在一狐一人哥俩好地坐在一块儿等着看Vrains最强孤胆英魂决斗者大义灭亲——不，是调教离家出走不肖亲——准备先削一顿然后再带回家去面壁思过。

当然神父先生已经为最坏的情况做好了准备，要是Playmaker下不了手就换他上。他相信Soul Burner也不会坐视不管。不过他同时也相信着Playmaker不会跟造反的伊格尼斯妥协——根据“Playmaker越在意和重视，打对方越狠”的金科玉律，吃过小吸血鬼9600 ATK的神父相信，Ai最终怎么也得被糊个五位数的ATK，以身碎石飞跃Vrains砸穿防火墙连滚带爬百八十圈才能停下来——这个认知让他暗爽不已，并坦然扪心不自问，不仅不忏悔还要连连感谢上帝。

“Playmaker，你看，我早就跟你讲过，我是个被诅咒的AI嘛，和我扯上关系就会倒霉哦~最后的最后，所有的同伴都不在了，就剩下本Ai了——哎呀，孤家寡人，过不下去也无处可去了呀。”  
暗之伊格尼斯开启絮絮叨叨卖惨模式，但脸上的表情却像在讲个笑话。

“……说什么傻话，你该回来的地方在这里。”Playmaker指了指自己的决斗盘。

“啧啧啧，你忘记我跟你说过什么了，Playmaker！”Ai一副头疼的表情：“本AI附带非常恶毒的诅咒——把我装进决斗盘的人会超级背运——决斗的时候生命值总要掉到1000以下才有机会翻盘——也就是说——每一次每一次，都会被对手打得遍体鳞伤惨不忍睹风中残烛——”

“可最终我还是会赢。”Playmaker打断了Ai的滔滔不绝。

“……太过背运很容易输的呀——”  
“迄今为止我输过吗？”  
“唔……”  
“有你在，我不会输。”  
“……可恶。”

人形的伊格尼斯赌气地踢了踢脚下的石头：

“可、可是啊！把本AI装进决斗盘的人——这辈子注孤生！找不到女朋友！一和女孩子说话就结巴！一想谈恋爱就要倒霉——这些你都忘了吗，Playmaker！”

“哦，你说的这些都是你来我决斗盘里之前的我。”小吸血鬼说。  
“啊？”Ai困惑抬眉撇嘴。

“认识你之前，我交不到什么朋友，和任何人说话都很费力，不会恋爱，照样倒霉，只能和人保持距离，拼命隐藏自己吸血鬼的身份，永远融入不了任何群体。”Playmaker停顿了片刻，偏头看了看妖狐和神父，又抬头四十五度角望天：  
“你进入我的决斗盘后，我加入了学校的决斗部，和女生（财前葵）主动搭了话，和草薙哥关系更密切了，和Soul Burner成了朋友，还找到了我的月光蝙蝠——”

“什么月光？什么蝙蝠？什么意思？”Soul Burner掏了掏耳朵。  
“天照大神叮嘱你非礼勿听。”Revolver不客气地说。

“我这一生注定不会孤独——只要你在这里！”Playmaker指着自己的决斗盘。

“哇他好会讲。”Soul Burner扯出一截围巾擦眼泪鼻涕。  
“跟他组队时他惜字如金总是欲言又止或者面瘫无感，但如果你跟他闹掰站到对面去同他决斗，你会发现他巧舌如簧口若悬河化身告白大师——想要体验一下吗？”Revolver扯出一个假笑。  
“……不了吧。我是不会背弃Playmaker的，而且你说的……总觉得哪里不对。”

不远处对峙中的Ai已经开始跳脚了。

“啊啊啊——可恶！Playmaker！我现在可是融合了全部伊格尼斯的诅咒，身负能够灭绝人类的全世界之恶的——黑暗的伊格尼斯啊！你以为就凭你——”

“就凭我，便可以化解你的全部诅咒——”Playmaker抢话满分：  
“灭绝全世界的人类？黑暗的伊格尼斯？Ai，你别忘了，我不是人类，我是黑暗生物——一个完全不怕你诅咒的吸血鬼。就算是全部伊格尼斯的诅咒又能怎么样？”

“太自负了吧？！你人设不是这样的！”

“是我自负还是你自欺欺人？”

“等你先赢了我再说吧！连决斗都无法战胜我，要怎么扛得下我的诅咒？！”

“好，这可是你说的。输了的话老实回来关禁闭——乖乖给我继续做‘人质’！”

“你是抖S吗？！”

“Duel！”  
“Duel！”

“啊，看起来今晚热狗车会有全员聚餐，我是不是应该提前准备一下。”  
本是在热狗车屏幕前看决斗的狼人突然站起来，转身走向冰箱，从里面掏出了几条血肠热狗，招呼也在看决斗的弟弟过来帮忙。

今天的Vrains和世界，依旧需要一个名为Playmaker的Altered Species来拯救。

至于结局会怎么样，我想大家都是知道的。

【FIN】（大概？）


End file.
